The Shinobi Goddess
by GhostBlade1062
Summary: What if everything changed for Naruto during the Wave mission and something is revealed that no one knew about. Now Naruko and her family have to travel to the world of their ancestors to not only save the day but also meet new friends and family that they never knew about. I do not own any of the content except for OC's. All rights belong to their respective owners.
1. Awakening

A young boy can be seen sinking into the ocean beneath a bridge. He was no older than twelve years old, he had tanned skin with whisker marks on his cheeks, ocean blue eyes and unruly blond hair. Lodged in his stomach by his teammate Sasuke Uchiha was the Executioner's Blade of Zabuza Momochi who was also known as the Demon of the Mist.

"Curse you Sasuke-teme, I will get my revenge for this one way or another. I'm sorry Kurama but it seems that this is the end for me. Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you after all." Naruto gurgled as he continued to sink into the darkness of the sea.

Suddenly he was encased in a large sphere of black energy that seemed to form a protective shell around him. Within the sphere a seal array started to glow and then dissipate on Naruto's body showing that he was actually a beautiful young girl with perfect pale skin, silky black hair with silver and red highlights that reached the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. She had perky cc-cup breasts, a perfect hourglass figure with full hips and a firm rump. Her lips were a shade of pale pink and very kissable. She was in reality Naruko Uzumaki. Joining her in the sphere were three figures, one male and two females. As the seal broke, Naruko regained the memories, skills, abilities, weapons, knowledge, armors and belongings of her past lives. She had lived five lives before this. The first was as Luna Stormblade the daughter of Akatosh, them she lived as a half devil named Dante Sparda, then she lived as the leader of the Third Street Saints, next she was a man named Goku who was the last of the Saiyan race and finally she was Morgan Dragnar, a mage of Fairy Tail and master of all magic.

The man had soulless black eyes and pale skin but had spiky white hair that reached the middle of his back. He also had a tanto in his mouth which showed his black shark teeth and wore a white kimono. This gave him a demonic look that could inspire fear in even the most battle hardened warriors for he was Shinigami the Shinto god of death. Next was a beautiful woman with perfect pale skin, snow white hair and golden eyes. She wore an elegant white dress that reached down to her ankles and had golden arches sprouting from her back and shoulders. She was Arceus the goddess of Pokémon. The final being was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair, perfect tanned skin and black eyes that had galaxies for pupils. She wore a formfitting black dress that twinkled like the stars in the night sky. She was Chaos the primordial goddess of space, the universe and creation.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chaos, if we do this she will become a primordial with power that rivals your own?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes I'm sure and it has already been decided that she will become the ninth member of the eternal council of deities as the Goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge. She is also to be the link to integrate the Pokémon into this world in the form of summons. Plus, I will finally have a child that I can call my own." Chaos replied as she gently pulled the Executioner's Blade out of Naruko's stomach.

"Are you sure she will take care of my children Chaos?" Arceus asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm sure your children will be just fine, I know for a fact that Naruko will treat them just like family and I would appreciate it if you blessed her with the powers of some legendary Pokémon. Now let's begin." Chaos said as she healed the wound on Naruko's stomach before pulling out a syringe and inserting it into her arm and filling it with her blood. Next she applied some of her power and the blood turned into a golden liquid which was her DNA. Next she inserted the needle right into Naruko's heart and emptying the syringe.

"I'm awake, please don't stab me with an electrified kunai Sakura!" Naruko yelled as she jumped up. Suddenly realizing that her voice had changed she started checking herself before freaking out until she noticed the three beings in her presence. She looked at each of the three people and studied them carefully until she reached Shinigami and grew scared. As she tried to back away she muttered to herself about not being dead yet and how she never got to experience more of life. Until Shinigami spoke up to calm her down and explain the situation to her.

"Hush child I am not here for your soul but rather I am here to give you the blessing of myself and my siblings. As you have not only earned the attention of the gods but also our blessing. I Shinigami god of death hereby bestow the blessings of Kami, Yami, Izanami, Izanagi, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and myself upon you Naruko Yuzhou. With the blessing of all eight members of the Council of Eternal Deities I hereby name you Goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge as well as the ninth member of the Council of Eternal Deities. Know that you have nothing to fear of me, you are my little sister now after all and if anything we protect and help eachother unlike that family that abandoned you because your former father cheated me out of his soul and fled with the rest of your family and left you to suffer. We also need to know what you want to do with the Kyuubi since he cannot stay sealed with in you now that you are a goddess." Shinigami told her in a soft and comforting tone.

"H-Hold on a s-second I'm a goddess now. What caused all of this to happen, I know that I have never done anything major to get the attention of the gods and also what are you going to do with Kurama?" Naruko asked in shock.

"In truth we have been watching you all your life my daughter. You truly are a miracle in this world to endure all the suffering you did and to still have a pure soul that is untainted to the evil of the world. We are also giving you the choice of what to do with Kurama since he now falls under your domain as the goddess of Demons. If you want you could even make him your personal companion that cannot be sealed away and follow you for eternity, heck you could give him a human form that has all of his abilities and the ability to transform into his beast form. By the way I am your new mother Chaos and I am the Primordial goddess of Creation, Space and the Universe. You became my daughter when I inserted my DNA into your body which also removed all human DNA within you but we can talk more later there are some others here that would like to talk to you." Chaos said as she pulled Naruko into a hug which was kindly returned. Before one of the women stepped forward.

Next the other woman approached and kneeled down beside Naruko before speaking. "I'm glad to meet you Naruko, I'm Arceus goddess of the Pokémon world. Over the last little while Chaos and I have been discussing of how we can properly integrate my children into other worlds and have come to the agreement of making them summons and you have been chosen as their summoner Naruko. I hope you will treat them with respect."

"I promise to treat the Pokémon like family Lady Arceus and I never go back on my word."

"That is good to hear because I to have you sign the summoning contract now and I hope that you will visit my home world. It would be very beneficial to you since you are the goddess of technology. I will also give you this little device right here, it is called a Pokédex and it includes detailed information of all 721 Pokémon including myself." Arceus said handing Naruko the Pokedex and her summoning contract which she quickly signed.

"I'm sorry to say but I must return to our own realms for now but feel free to drop by whenever you want or invite me here but I will see you later Naruko." Arceus said as she and Sithis faded away to their home realms.

"Now Naruko I think that after this mission you should make a request to the Hokage for a new team since your current teammates clearly cannot be trusted. I suggest having two members of the council on the team to teach you and one optional person. This would ensure that you are trained to an unrivaled level and nothing will be able to stand in our way." Shinigami said.

"I think I want you as my sensei Shinigami-nii-san and Kurama-onee-san as one of my teammates but the last person I'm still debating on." Naruko replied.

"If I may make a suggestion, I would choose Susanoo since she is one of the celestial trio and also has a vast array of skills in which she can train you including kenjutsu." Shinigami suggested.

"That is a good idea Shinigami. This way we will have someone to teach her fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu on the team. The kenjutsu lessons will be especially helpful since I want you to learn how to wield that sword and this team will strike fear into the hearts of your enemies." Chaos added as she pointed to the Executioner's Blade. Next a crimson orb appeared out of Naruko's stomach and turned into a boy around 13 years old. He had a well-toned body. He also had crimson hair and his eyes had a red iris with a slit pupil. He was Kurama the Nine-Tailed demon fox.

"I also have some gifts for you my daughter. First is this storage scroll, it contains all of the jutsu in the world which you will be able to learn since you are the goddess of chakra you will be able to master them all and create your own jutsu. Whenever a new jutsu is created somewhere in the world it will automatically be added to this scroll. All jutsu are organised by category so you only have to open the scroll to that category. I also want to give you another scroll which contains every summoning contract to ever exist."

"Wow that is a lot to take in but at least I have a family now. How do I take all of these scrolls out of here mom?"

"Let me draw some storage seals on your wrists for them but then we also have to go. Shinigami and Susanoo will meet up with you when you return to the leaf village but for now I have to go back to my cursed paperwork. I love you my daughter and I will see you when you return to the Leaf Village." Chaos said as she applied the storage seals to Naruko's wrists who then placed the scrolls inside. Quickly Chaos hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she faded away alongside Shinigami.

"Kurama are you ready to return to the land of the living?" Naruko asked her closest friend as she started tapping into the powers of Zekrom. Soon Naruko was encased in a thick cloak of white lightning before they shot upwards, breaking he surface of the ocean only a second later shooting high above the bridge from where they could see all of the wave country and beyond it. Looking down on the bridge they spotted a bleeding and broken Sasuke who was being fawned over by his ever loyal fangirl Sakura. Tazuna was standing back and shivering in fear while Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza were standing against an army of around a thousand hired thugs that were led by Gato himself.

Naruko decided to summon a storm to add to their flashy entrance, this storm shot out lightning bolts in all directions and illuminating the sky. Next she summoned a tornado of lightning around herself and a tornado of flames around Kurama as they descended. Landing in between the Shinobi and the army of thugs shocking everyone. Turning to Kakashi with a smile on her face and her juubigan active Naruko said, "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me all day or are you going to help me slaughter an army Kakashi-sensei?"

"N-Naruto is that you?"

"Yes it is now let's get to work." Naruko replied before charging into the army of thugs and killing them left and right with her new sword before she was joined by Kurama, Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza who also started slaughtering the army until all that remained was Gato. At some point during the slaughter the villagers of the wave country arrived and surrounded Gato who was now trying to bribe his way out of death.

"Citizens of the Wave what do you want to do with this piace of trash?" Naruko asked the people of the wave whom replied in called for Gato's head.

"I shall oblige to your will people of the wave. Gato for your countless crimes against humanity you have been sentenced to death by a jury of peers. I, Naruko Yuzhou, Goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge herby sentence you to death. There will be no mercy or second chance. Goodbye!" Naruko said in a cold tone before she lifted her sword and swung it down of Gato's head splitting him in half.

Naruko, Kurama, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were then lifted onto the shoulders of the villagers as they celebrated their new freedom. Naruko and Kurama were laughing as their names were cheered, Kakashi was just glad that no one called him a pervert, Haku was blushing at the praise and Zabuza was scowling, not liking this kind of attention one bit. In the distance Sasuke was scowling at how the dobe had stepped out of her place again when it should have been him that was celebrated. At the same time Sakura was glaring daggers at Naruko thinking that she would try to take her Sasuke-kun away from her.


	2. Revelations

It has been a few hours since the battle of the bridge and everyone was celebrating their newfound freedom. The only people that were not celebrating were Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke was pissed because the dobe is once again ahead of him and Sakura is pissed because Sasuke is upset. Kakashi is not celebrating because he is trying to figure out what exactly happened to Naruto after Sasuke stabbed him pushed him into the ocean. Deciding to find out what happened he went over to Naruko and Kurama who were dancing together.

"Naruko may I talk to you in private for a minute?" Kakashi asked.

"If you want to talk about what I think you want to talk about then Kurama should come as well since it involves him as well but I will tell you everything that you want to know about. As well as some of the things that I will do when we return home. Sasuke and Sakura will not be informed of anything though." Naruko replied knowing that Kakashi wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Alright follow me you two I know somewhere we can talk in private." Kakashi said as he started to walk towards the village entrance.

As they walked towards a small shack near the village entrance all three noticed the two chakra signatures following them but chose to ignore them. Once inside Naruko placed her hand on the floor and created two sealing arrays. She then activated the privacy and silencing seals so that no one could hear what they were talking about. Once the seals were activated Naruko explained everything to Kakashi who was shocked to find out the person he saw as a younger brother was actually a girl and had become a goddess.

"So what are your plans for when we return to the village?"

"Don't take this personally but I intend to ask the old man to remove me from Team 7 and place me on a team that will contain Kurama and my new sister Susanoo as well as my older brother Shinigami as our jonin sensei. That way I can train without Lord Duck-Ass and that Pink Haired Howler Monkey interfering. If the old man does not allow it, then I will probably have Kurama transform into a bracelet form which he can transform into his human form or biju form when needed."

"Well since you are now the daughter of Chaos, I can tell you who your former family was. Your birth mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and your birth father is my former sensei Minato Namikaze. You also had two older sisters named Selene and Natsumi as well as an older brother named Mario. Kushina was also carrying twins before you were born so you either have a twin brother or sister. I also have a favor to ask since you are the goddess of chakra. I would really appreciate it if you can make it easier to use the Sharingan since it is a real pain that I collapse almost every time I use it."

"I think I can find something but for now I will just increase your chakra reserves to a size where you can easily use the Sharingan but I will do some research in my collection of jutsu to see if I can find a jutsu that will help you with the Sharingan. For now I think we should get back to the party before people start searching for us. By the way thank you for being there for me when I was abandoned by the people that were supposed to be my family abandoned me." Naruko said as she deactivated the seals and left the shack to return to the party but Kakashi could see in her eyes that she was suppressing her anger.

A few days Team 7 along with Kurama, Haku, Zabuza and Tazuna were standing in front of the now completed bridge but more specifically a statue of Naruko wielding the Executioner's Blade while standing on top of a pile of bodies with her juubigan active. Below the statue was a plaque that read, _"This is the statue of our heroine who was drowned in the waters beneath this very bridge and reborn a goddess. Beware all those whom come seeking to do harm for this land is protected by the Naruko Yuzhou, the Goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge. This is the land of her ascendance, her first slaughter and her religion."_

Everyone was wearing their usual clothes except Naruko who wore the clothes made for her by the people of the wave. She now wore blood red jeans with her headband turned into a belt, black steel toes boots, a black tank to with fishnet armor underneath and a black trench coat that had silver flames embroidered along the bottom and the kanjis for Devil and Dragon along the back. In her hand was a black smart phone with an app open that displayed jutsu.

"What's that in your hand Naruko?" Haku asked not having seen this device before.

"It's a new invention of mine that I call a smart phone. Right now it is the only one in the world but once there is more its main function will be to allow people to communicate over vast distances instantly. I also added a function called apps which will be able to do a variety of functions such as playing pre-recorded music, taking notes, saving and giving alerts for appointments or the one I'm using right now allows me to see all jutsu in existence and mark which ones I have learned and mastered. This app also updates every time a new jutsu is created and adds it to the list in its corresponding category as well as sending me a notification when a new jutsu is added." Naruko replied.

"I demand that you give me that device. Such power should be in the hands of an elite like me." Sasuke shouted as he rushed at Naruko trying to get her smart phone only to be blocked by a growling Kurama.

"You can go buy one when smart phones are released to the public teme and you will wait until then. Now I believe we should return to the Leaf village." Naruko said in a calm yet threatening tone that send shivers down the spines of everyone there.

After saying their goodbyes Team 7 along with Kurama, Zabuza and Haku left the wave country and headed towards Konoha.

The next day…

As Konoha came into view Naruko noticed two figures standing on the side of the road waiting. One was Shinigami while the other was a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She had cobalt blue hair and perfect skin. Her lips were a deep blue that matched the kimono that covered her perfect hourglass figure and D-cup breasts. The thing that caught everyone's attention were her eyes for her eyes were a set of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This woman was Susanoo, the goddess of storms.

Naruko and Kurama smiled at the pair knowing exactly who they are. Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku gave a respectful bow and introduced themselves. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke who was glaring at Susanoo for having his clan's dojutsu at its most powerful state. Shinigami and Susanoo returned the smiles and introduced themselves to the group which shocked most of them except for Naruko and Kurama. After some brief introductions Naruko applied a henge to herself that looked like her former self, which included the kill me orange jumpsuit that she used to wear and now hated.

"Why did you apply a henge to look like your former self Naruko?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"I applied this henge until we report the mission where I will release the henge after explaining what happened during the mission plus I sense some large chakra signatures that I don't recognize so I figured that it is best for me to look like my former self at the moment." Naruko replied.

Walking into the village, Team 7 signed in at the toll booth while the other four waited for them. As they walked through the village Naruko noticed that she was not being glared at but was given looks of respect and admiration which irritated Naruko as she had no idea why.

Noticing Naruko's growing irritation Susanoo asked, "Is something wrong Naruko?"

"Yes there is. The villagers are staring at me with respect and admiration instead of the usual hatred and I don't know why." Naruko replied.

"That is very interesting indeed but I'm sure we will find out when we talk to the Hokage but for now let's worry about how we are going to explain everything to the Hokage." Shinigami said.

As the group continued through the village many people gave respectful looks and some even bowed to the group until they arrived at the Hokage Tower. Once inside the group climbed the stairs to the top floor where to Hokage's office is and knocked on the door. They waited a moment before the Hokage called them in. Walking into the office Sarutobi gave Naruko as smile and a raised eyebrow to the rest of the group.

"Lord Hokage, we have just returned from a C-Rank turned high A-Rank mission and have also returned with two Shinobi that wish to join our village. Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki were hired by the tyrant Gato to eliminate the client but thanks to Naruto have agreed to help fight Gato and even went as far as to come with us to request your permission to join our shinobi ranks." Kakashi reported.

"Very well. Zabuza Momochi, due to being a missing ninja from the Mist village you will need to be placed on a six-month probation period. Miss Yuki, due to never having become a full fledged shinobi you will be placed on a genin team for the time being. Now onto the other three people that you have brought with you." The Hokage said as he tossed two headbands towards Zabuza and Haku before turning to the other three people in the room.

"That would be for me to explain but first I need Sasuke and Sakura to leave as I do not trust them with this information." Naruko said.

"Very well. Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku you are all dismissed for the time being. Should your services be required, then I will send an Anbu to inform you. By the way, could you please remove your henge Naruto." Sarutobi commanded.

As the four people left the room, Hiruzen activated some privacy and silencing seals to lock down the office, since he could tell that the information he was about to receive was highly sensitive. During this time Naruko undid her henge to show her true self which caused Hiruzen's jaw to hit the ground.

"Alright Naruto, start explaining what is going on."

"Well you see it all went like this." Naruko said as she started to explain everything that happened on the mission but skipped the part where Kakashi told her about her former family. She also put in her request but it was denied.

"Naruko do you realize how much paper work you just caused me?" Hiruzen said with anime tears running down his face.

"You know old man, the solution to paperwork is as simple as a single hand sign." Naruko said with a small smile on her face as she made a shadow clone. Which cause Hiruzen to pull out a piece of paper that said 'Hit Here' and placed it on his desk before starting to hit his head on the piece of paper.

Once he stopped smashing his head on his desk, Hiruzen looked up and said," The solution to this cursed paperwork is so simple yet I could never figure it out."

"You were just over thinking it old man."

"Very true and I believe that I have a solution for your training. I will assign Lord Shinigami and Lady Susanoo as co-leaders of team seven but they will not train Sasuke or Sakura but focus on you. You also said that you will have Kurama turn into a bracelet which will allow him to train you as well. Consider this my thanks for showing me how to defeat the cursed paperwork."

"That is acceptable old man."

"Now onto other business. Naruko, as you now know you were never an orphan your birth parents are very much alive and returned to the village while you were away on your mission. No one knew that they survived the Nine-tails incident thirteen years ago. They also told the entire village about your situation as a Jinjuriki and removed you from your apartment. Your birth mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and your birth father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. You also had two older sisters named Selene and Natsumi as well as an older brother named Mario. Along with that you have a twin brother named Menma and a younger sister named Naomi. They are waiting in the room next door and heard this part of our conversation but I made sure that they do not know about what happened on your mission." Hiruzen said as Chaos appeared in a flash of gold. At this point Naruko was shaking in a mix between disbelief, anger and sadness as her mental walls were crumbling away.

As all of this was happening the Namikaze family walked in with large smiles on their faces as Hiruzen had deactivated the silencing and privacy seals in the room while he explained about Naruko's former family. The Namikaze family was only greeted with glares as they entered the room and the only person that did not openly glare at them other than Naruko, who still had her eyes closed. Hiruzen had a neutral look on his face but was cursing the family on the inside. This however did not phase the Namikaze family as they entered and Kushina took it to the next step thinking that their former daughter would automatically forgive them.

"How is my beautiful little girl. Can mama have a hug?" Kushina said. This was only answered by a massive burst of chakra that shook the entire village before Naruko collapsed and started crying uncontrollably.

Kushina thinking that Naruko is crying out of happiness of seeing her family started walking towards her to give her a comforting hug but was blocked by Susanoo, who was surrounded by a cobalt blue ribcage and her Mangekyo Sharingan blazing, growled, "Stay away from my little sister bitch or I will tear you to pieces."

At the same time Chaos went over to her daughter and started to comfort her. This angered Kushina since she thought that she should be the one to comfort Naruko. This anger caused Kushina's hair to start waving behind her menacingly and caused the Namikaze family to back away. However, Kushina's anger was countered by Kurama who now had his tails visible and swaying just as menacingly as Kushina's hair and his eyes glowed in a deep crimson that promised pain. Seeing what was standing in front of them caused the Namikaze family including the pissed off Kushina to back away in fear.

Just then Konohamaru and his crew came running in and asked, "Where is boss/big brother. We sensed his chakra signature so don't tell us he is not here."

"She is right over there but right now is not a good time but I promise to tell you later, alright." Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruko. This caused the jaws of the three kids to drop, seeing that their Boss/Big Brother was actually a girl.

"Fine but we will hold you to that Kakashi-sensei." Konohamaru said before the three of them ran out of the office.

Shortly after the three kids left, Chaos picked up Naruko bridal style and carried her out of the room and was followed by Kurama, Shinigami and Susanoo. Just before exiting the room Susanoo turned to Kakashi and said, "We will see you later at Naruko's new mansion."

"Alright I will come as soon as possible." Kakashi replied.

Once the group had left Hiruzen turned to the Namikaze family and said, "Explain."

As Minato started to explain Hiruzen's face went from calm to mad to angry to downright furious. Kakashi was in a similar state and was just barely holding himself back from beating the family to a bloody pulp. He was so angry that he had his headband lifted from his left eye and had his Mangekyo Sharingan active and spinning at very high speeds.

"Minato you are absolutely the biggest idiot that I have had the misfortune to encounter. Not only do you leave your daughter to suffer at the hand of the villagers because you feared that your family would be killed by the Shinigami for cheating him out of your death. Then you train Naruko's twin brother to borderline kage level before you return thinking that Naruko will automatically forgive you." Sarutobi hissed in anger.

"If you don't need me anymore, then I shall take my leave and check up on my little sister." Kakashi said to Sarutobi with the hidden meaning, if I don't leave now I will tear them to pieces.

"Of course Kakashi, you may leave." Hiruzen replied understanding just why Kakashi wanted to leave.

As Kakashi left he gave the Namikaze family one more hate filled glare and slammed the door behind him. Leaving the Hokage tower he decided to find Konohamaru and his little group since he did promise them an explanation. Searching most of the village, Kakashi finally found the group at Training Ground 7 practicing the tree climbing exercise which was a great surprise to Kakashi as these kids were only academy students. As he approached the group, only Konohamaru noticed Kakashi while the other two were too focused on their training. Calling the three to him Kakashi started explaining to them what had happened to Naruko on the wave mission and why she was in the state she was in when they entered the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile Back at the Hokage Tower…

"May I ask who Kakashi's little sister is Hiruzen." Minato said a short while after Kakashi left and left the room in an awkward silence.

"She may not be Kakashi's sister by blood but it is Naruko. A few years ago Kakashi approached me about becoming her legal guardian after he saw how the villagers treated her and I allowed it. Since then the two have seen eachother as siblings and are willing to do anything for eachother." Hiruzen replied.

"I would also like to have Menma, Mario, Natsumi and Selene placed on genin teams since they have never been registered as shinobi of any village and since we will be staying in the village from now on I figure that they should become genin."

"That seems reasonable but you and Kushina will be on a six-month probation period since you did leave the village for a large period of time without any documentation of your leave of absence." Hiruzen said signaling the anbu hidden in the room, "Cat get me Sai Shimura, Haku Yuki, Choza Akimichi and Tsume Inuzuka immediately."

A few moments later the requested people arrived at the Hokage's office wondering why they have been summoned.

"May I ask why we have been summoned Lord Hokage." Choza asked wondering why the Hokage had summoned him.

"Choza, I have chosen you and Tsume to be the jonin sensei of the newly formed Teams 11 and 12. Choza you will be the Sensei of Team 11 with Sai Shimura, Menma Namikaze and Natsumi Namikaze as your students. Tsume, you will be the Sensei of Team 12 with Haku Yuki, Mario Namikaze and Selene Namikaze as your students. Now I suggest that you spend some time with your teams for the rest of the day and tomorrow you start training and missions. Now everyone is dismissed." Hiruzen said before waving everyone off and getting back to his paperwork but this time with the help of some shadow clones.

Meanwhile Back with Kakashi…

"So your telling us that boss always was a girl but had a henge seal placed on her that she didn't know about and that she is now a goddess." Konohamaru summed up.

"Yes that is the entirety of it all. I'm surprised that you three took it as well as you did."

"Well boss did teach us how to identify the chakra signatures of people and we could tell she had boss' chakra signature so it all makes sense plus boss has always been very unpredictable."

"Alright, I should get going and check up on Naruko but if you want you can come with me since she does see the three of you like family." Kakashi said as he started to get up.

"Sure we'll come along to see big sister, Naruko." All three kids answered as they started to follow Kakashi towards Naruko's new home.

After a few minutes of walking, Kakashi and the Konohamaru Squad arrived at Naruko's mansion and knocked on the door. After waiting for a moment, the door was answered by Kurama who led the group inside and into the living room where Chaos, Susanoo and Shinigami were having some tea.

"So what can we do for the four of you?" Chaos said in her usual calm and collected tone.

"We came to check up on Naruko and the three with me see her as an older sibling just like I see her as my younger sister. After what happened I needed to make sure she was going to be okay plus I am her legal guardian at the moment so its only right for me to check on her. I can also inform you of what happened after you left." Kakashi replied.

"Well Naruko is asleep right now since she is mentally exhausted and her former family showing up and thinking that she would just accept them into her life without any trouble really did a number on her but she should wake up soon and then we can talk some more. For now, you can fill us in on what we missed though."

"Well basically after you left the Namikaze family explained why they left Naruko behind and fled from the village." Kakashi said and went on and explained why the Namikaze family left and what they did in their absence.

Non of them realized that Naruko was standing in the doorway listening to every word but now that her mind was finally at peace, she was able to think clearly and not feel anything about this information. She did not love the Namikaze family but she also could not bring herself to hate them. All in all, she felt nothing towards the Namikaze family. As she walked into the room, everyone was surprised to see that she was already up and seemed to be in a much better mental state than earlier.

"I'm glad to see that your up and that you seem to be in a much better mental state now, my dear" Chaos said as her daughter walked over to them and sat down beside her.

"Well I do feel a lot better now that I have finally had the release I needed from all of the pain I went through in the earlier stages of my life but enough of this painful stuff. Right now I just want to relax for a bit and maybe start trying to figure out what will happen when the rest of my class will react as well as dealing with the civilian council since they will probably try to force me to give my power to the duck ass." Naruko said.

"I have an idea for your class mates and how to do it." Kakashi added.

"How so Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked in return.

"I'm thinking of a joined training exercise between all of the current genin teams. To be honest, I was already planning on it since our first encounter with Zabuza but now we can use it to your advantage."

"Sounds good but let's make it a few days from now so that I can adjust to my new life and maybe learn a few new techniques to piss of Lord Duck Ass."

"Alright then I will head out now and inform the other Team Leaders to meet with us at training ground 23 in three days." Kakashi said as he left the mansion to talk to his fellow jonin about his plan.


	3. Training, family and the Council

A few days had passed since Naruko returned to the leaf village from the Land of Waves. For most of the time she had been inside of her mansion getting used to her new body and prowess as well as learning a few jutsu from her smart phone. Over the last few days she had learned the Chidori and Raikiri which Kakashi had insisted on teaching her himself since they were his creations, along with the Rasengan, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation, Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu. She also found that she could now perform the clone jutsu that she always failed at using in the academy. Even though she had powerful offensive jutsu, she still had to learn some defensive ones since a shinobi can't just rely on attacking.

At training ground 23 Genin Teams 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 along with Sasuke and Sakura were all waiting for the arrival of the last two members of Team 7. Most of the Genin did not know the change that Naruko had undergone and were going to be in for a big surprise when she showed up. Suddenly a swirl of leaves kicked up and when it died down Kakashi was standing in its place. Next a tornado of blood red lightning kicked up which caused everyone except Kakashi, who was rolling his eyes at his little sister's antics, backed away in fear. A second later Naruko was revealed as the tornado disappeared. She was wearing the same outfit as she had a few days prior but now she had a calm look to her and radiated power as if it was natural. This caused everyone to look at her in shock and awe as they had never been in the presence of someone so powerful.

"I'm glad you made it Naruko, now we can begin with training." Kakashi said while giving his signature eye smile.

"Of course, that's why we are here after all." Naruko replied in an cheerful tone.

"Wait where is Naruto and who is this girl?" Kiba yelled out only to be answered with a giggle coming from Naruko.

"My dear Kiba, your answer is within the question" Naruko said and some gears started to turn in Kiba's head before he gained a shocked expression.

"Hold on a second, how are you Naruto." He then asked.

"Well you see during the mission to the wave country…" Naruko explained what happened during the last mission and how she became a goddess. As Naruko once again told her story many jaws dropped and then the area was filled with killing intent that was directed at Sasuke who wore his usual arrogant smirk.

"Well now that story time is over, how about we get in some training in before lunch and after wards we have some sparring matches." Naruko suggested only to receive a are you fucking kidding me look from everyone except Team 7.

"How can you be so carefree after everything that you just told us?" Ino screamed

"Its rather easy Ino. I chose to leave my old life behind and accept that I'm a different person than I used to be. Sure I still enjoy the occasional prank but I will never again take pranking to the level that I used to. I also started using my head instead of rushing into situations without thinking. The knuckleheaded idiot that you all know is still a part of me but it will not show very often since it is about time I started taking life as a shinobi seriously." Naruko replied with a sigh.

"You really have changed haven't you Naruko?" Asuma asked in a sad voice since he always liked the happy, go-lucky kid that Naruko was.

"Yes and No, Asuma-sensei. I'm still that same person but I realized that life as a shinobi is not for the light hearted and weak. Though I was never weak, I was never serious enough to realize what it really entailed. I used to think that a shinobi is a person that can use lots of jutsu but now I can see that was merely an illusion and that a shinobi is someone who is willing to sacrifice their life to protect their precious people. All that really happened to me personality wise is that I have gotten more serious towards my line of work." Naruko replied as she spoke wisdom that no one had expected from the former knucklehead.

"She is right you know. The path of the shinobi is not an easy one. It is actually a very difficult path filled with much blood and pain that is not for the light hearted. However, it is a necessary path if you truly want to be able to protect your family and home. But for now let's focus on training." Kakashi said in a serious tone that sent shivers down the backs of most genin.

"Now everyone grabs one of these pieces of paper and sit down in a circle. Today we are going to find out what chakra natures you have. To find out what nature[s] you have just channel your chakra into your piece of paper. We will do it one at a time so that we can write down what natures all of you have. Now the effects on the paper vary by nature with there being five base chakra natures. If you have fire the paper burns, lightning it crinkles, wind its splits in half, water it gets soggy and earth it crumbles." Choza explained as he channelled his chakra into a piece of paper and it crumbled away into dust showing that he had earth nature.

One by one everyone channeled their chakra into the paper and got varying results. Sakura got water. Sasuke got fire and lightning. Shikamaru got earth and wind. Ino got wind. Choji got earth and lightning. Kiba got fire. Hinata got water and lightning. Shino got earth and water. Ten-ten got wind and lightning. Lee got fire and wind. Neji got lightning and earth. Sai got water. Haku got wind and water. Finally, all of the Namikaze children got wind, lightning and water. Naruko was the last one up.

"Alright Naruko, please channel some chakra into the piece of paper." Kakashi instructed.

What happened next surprised everyone. The piece of paper split into nine pieces. One burned, one crinkles, one got soggy, one crumbled away. The next started to float in midair, another turned black and started absorbing the light around it while yet another started giving of light, the next turned black and gained the kanji for yin while the last gained the kanji for yang.

"What the heck. I thought there was only five chakra natures. How does Naruko have ten?" Ino asked in confusion since no one knew about the other five.

"Well Ino there is a simple answer. The reason these natures are not know is because they are so rare that no one ever bothered to record them. Three of them require the Sharingan's predecessor, the legendary Rinnegan to show. These three are Gravity, Yin and Yang. The Rinnegan has many abilities but one of the most notable one is that it gives the wielder an affinity to the five base chakra natures. The remaining two natures are Light and Dark. Light is used more of a support type nature by being able to heal any injury and being able to temporarily blind opponents. Dark Style is a more offense based element as it can absorb aspects of the other natures and boost them beyond their normal capabilities as well as causing damage that can only be healed by Light Style jutsu. Light and Dark Style require the Juubigan or at least a being with the Juubigan sealed inside you. The juubigan is the dojutsu that I posses. It has all of the abilities of the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan but their abilities are also amplified in the Juubigan. For instance, the Byakugan can see the chakra flow in the body and can act like X-Ray vision. The Juubigan can also see chakra in the very air and manipulate it though I have yet to learn how to use most of the abilities. I can still use the three dojutsu on their own if I have to but I prefer to just use the Juubigan." Naruko explained as she was the only one who actually knew about these extra natures but she left out a large amount of information because she wanted to figure out her dojutsu more before giving out more information.

"Now we will split up into groups for each of the five base elements. I will teach lightning affinity, Choza will teach earth affinity, Asuma will teach wind affinity. Lady Susanoo has agreed to teach water affinity and Lord Kurama has agreed to teach fire affinity. For those that do not know, Lady Susanoo is the goddess of storms and Naruko's older sister. As for Lord Kurama, it will be rather obvious who he is." Kakashi instructed as Susanoo appeared in a flash of lightning while Naruko's bracelet glowed blood red as Kurama emerged from it in his human form but with his nine tails and fox ears showing. Everyone except Kakashi, Susanoo and Naruko gasped as they saw Kurama.

"Alright brats. Quit staring at me in fear and let's get to work, we don't have forever." Kurama growled which snapped everyone out of their trances.

Choji, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten went with Kakashi. Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Shino went with Susanoo. Haku, Ino and the Namikaze kids went with Asuma. Lee and Kiba went with Kurama. Shikamaru and Naruko went with Choza.

As the groups split up, each group gathered a bunch of leaves that they were going to be pushing their chakra into in order to replicate the response of the chakra paper to that respective element. Most of the genin except for the Namikaze kids, Haku and Naruko struggled to achieve the desired effect. Haku had a large amount of experience with both wind and water manipulation to use her Ice Style while the Namikaze kids had spent years training with their parents and Jiraiya which gave them a large amount of experience in nature manipulation. Naruko on the other hand just excelled at anything chakra related since she is the goddess of chakra. Having some spare time, the six of them gathered in the middle of the training ground. Once there Naruko pulled out her smartphone and started reading up on some earth style jutsu since she did not have any in her arsenal yet. Haku started meditating in order to boost her chakra reserves. The Namikaze kids sat in a circle and were talking amongst themselves until they decided to go over to Naruko. Naruko sensing them approach stayed silent and continued to look through her list of jutsu.

"What can I do for the four of you?" Naruko suddenly asked which surprised the Namikaze kids since she was still looking at her smartphone.

"Naruko can we talk?" Selene said.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well we want to apologize for leaving you to suffer and we were wondering if there is anything that we can do to make things right." Natsumi answered.

"The way I see it, you four were not at fault. You were just following your parents like any child at that age so all in all you have not wronged me so there is no need to make things right. We may not be related by blood anymore but deep down I still consider you family and I will treat you as such. I know that we have not known eachother for a long time but I'm sure that with time we will be able to build that family bond that we lack right now."

"You really consider us family, even though you never knew of us until a few days ago. After all the pain our family caused you, you are still willing to accept us as family. We will not disappoint you, sis." Menma said.

"You see over the last few days I have been thinking a lot about what happened and the more I realised that deep down you are still a part of my family. One thing to know about me is that I value my family above everything else and will lay down my life to protect them. If I have learned anything throughout my life it is that you can not take anything for granted and that you have to fight to protect what is precious to you. Now how about the four of you give your sister a hug and then I will give you a bit of a power boost."

Standing up Naruko pulled her four siblings into a hug that had them crying in joy. Having thought that they lost their sister after that initial meeting at the Hokage office, they were determined to get her back but they never expected her to be willing to be a family so quickly. It greatly shocked them to have their sister back so easily when they had figured she would get angry and try to kill them instead.

"Let's get Kakashi sensei and then I will give you all that power boost that I mentioned." Naruko said as she wiped away the tears of her siblings and gave them a soft smile which they retuned. Afterwards they walked over to Kakashi and his group. Arriving at the group they found Neji, Sasuke, Choji and Tenten trying to make a leaf crumple with their chakra while Kakashi was reading his smut.

"Kakashi-sensei do you have a moment." Naruko asked as she approached Kakashi.

"Sure, what do you need Naruko." Kakashi replied.

"I finally figured out how to fix that problem of yours and even improve your prowess at the same time. The best part is that it only takes a few seconds to do."

"Well then let's do it since I'm dying to see out of my left eye again out side of battle." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband to show a fully evolved Sharingan.

"Alright it will only take a second." Naruko said as she placed her hand on Kakashi's forehead and it started to glow gold for a second. Removing her hand, she said, "Okay Kakashi-sensei, I'm all done.

Naruko quickly repeated the process on Natsumi, Selene, Mario and Menma.

"Now that I have given you all my blessing of chakra and made you my champions you are above regular shinobi as you would answer directly to me, my mother Chaos or the council of eternal deities which includes Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami, Kami, Yami, Izanagi, Izanami and myself. This means that you are above any kage or daimyo in authority. The abilities I gave the five of you include incomplete Juubigan, boosted chakra reserves that rival Kurama's, extreme chakra regeneration to a point where your chakra recharges faster than it can be used and a form of pseudo immortality where you will age until your mid twenties before your body stops aging and you cannot die through natural causes but need to be killed in order to die. These abilities are also linked to your souls so if someone tried to get your dojutsu they would only get a regular eye with no special properties. The incomplete Juubigan has all the abilities of the Juubigan minus the amplified part meaning you will be able to learn and use any and all jutsu. Basically your power is at a level where you could level any of the hidden villages. Once I have made them, I will also give each of you a smartphone so we can keep in touch over long distances as well as use that app I created which show all jutsu and any information relating to them. You will of course need to learn the jutsu just like I have to but it will be much easier for you than for others." Naruko explained and everyone listened in on what she is saying. Some had expressions of pure shock or jealousy on their faces but Sasuke was downright furious.

"Dobe, I demand that you give me that power. This power needs to be in the hands of an Uchiha elite and not some weaklings like them." Sasuke shouted only to be blasted away by a wave of chakra.

"You are in no position to demand anything from me Uchiha. If anything, you should be bowing to me. You think that you are above everyone here but you are wrong. Right here there are now nine people that have the power to kill you with a single thought alone. I will give you this one warning teme, try to get power from me again and I will make sure that you will die a slow and painful death." Naruko hissed as she lifted Sasuke into the air using Mewtwo's psychic powers.

"Let him go you whore, he is mine." Sakura screeched.

"Fine then take this useless piece of shit. You two are nothing more than a hindrance to Team 7 and that will never change until you take being a kunouchi seriously and the teme pulls that stick out of his ass." Naruko said in a cold tone as she threw Sasuke directly at Sakura who was too slow to dodge the incoming Uchiha. Turning to Kakashi and the Namikaze kids Naruko said, "How about we get some training in before lunch so that you get used to your new abilities and maybe we will work on learning a few jutsu."

"Don't you think that you were a bit harsh Naruko. I mean sure they are a pain in the ass but to be so blunt about it." Natsumi said in a serious tone as she looked her sister in the eyes.

"I know that I was a bit harsh with them but from my personal experience, I know that they are too stubborn to learn any other way. In time they may even come to realize that I was right but for now they will hate me to their fullest. Personally I don't mind if they hate me since I'm not overly fond of them either." Naruko explained with a serious look on her face.

"Alright then let's get training and I think I have an idea of what we should do." Natsumi said after a moment of contemplating Naruko's words.

"Well what's the plan sis. We can't really do it until you tell us." Naruko questioned with a small smile on her face.

Smiling at being called "sis" by Naruko, Natsumi replied, "We are going to complete the Rasengan by adding an element to it but first we will need to teach it to you Naruko."

"Don't worry, I already know it and with our prowess it should only take us an hour at most." Naruko said getting a raise eyebrow from her sibling before adding, "I learned it this morning before coming here since I figured you may want to get me involved on completing it."

"Well do you have any ideas Naruko." Menma asked.

"Actually I do. Since the Rasengan is the pinnacle of shape manipulation, why not try to add another shape to it around the main body and infuse that with nature manipulation instead of the main body and then use the main body of the Rasengan as a detonation and expansion core. In theory that should cause the technique to expand which will in return deal massive damage to not only the target but also the area around it." Naruko explained to her siblings who were impressed at her logic of planning out a new jutsu.

"You know Naruko, we never thought of that and we have been trying to complete the Rasengan for several years now. It is defiantly worth a try though. How will we apply the secondary shape though?" Mario questioned.

"Well for now we could use Shadow Clones to help with applying the secondary shape and balancing it until we have truly completed it." Naruko supplied.

"Alright then let's get started." Selene said and the five walked a good distance from the rest of the group.

Leaving the rest of the genin to train with the jonin, the five Namikaze kids started planning on what they wanted their new jutsu to look like and what element it would be. In the end they had decided to use the wind element with a shuriken shape which would allow the jutsu to fly. Working on the jutsu until lunch, they had not only created a new jutsu but all five of them had mastered it and decided to reveal it during the sparring matches later that day. They also figured out that they could replace the wind element with any other element malleable element making their new technique very versatile. Deciding to return to the group they saw that the groups were just finishing up with their training and decided to gather in a circle once more.

"Alright everyone. You did great in your training today. From now until the Chunin exams we will meet here once a week for a combined training session. Now you are dismissed for lunch, we will meet back here in two hours." Kakashi announced.

Waiting for everyone else to leave, Naruko was approached by Susanoo who had decided to fill Naruko in on her heritage and clan over lunch.

"Naruko can we talk?" Susanoo asked her little sister.

"Sure what do you need." Naruko said before turning to her four other siblings and said, "I'll catch up with you at Ichiraku's as soon as I can."

"Well Naruko, I have decided that I will inform you of the history of the Yuzhou clan or rather the Uzumaki Yuzhou clan. You may want to sit down for this." Susanoo explained.

"What do you mean by Uzumaki Yuzhou clan?" Naruko asked confused.

"Well the Yuzhou clan is kind of like the Main Household of the Hyuga Clan but for the Uzumaki clan. We are the elites and most powerful members of the clan, as such we are somewhat separated from the rest of our clan. As you know the Yuzhou are all gods but that is not all as basically all of the Uzumaki clan is made up of gods. A long time ago it was decided that the true power of the Uzumaki clan would be sealed away until a time came where it would be needed again. The seal limited the clan's infinite chakra reserves to the crazy high amounts that they are known for but it also sealed away the Uzumaki clan bloodline which was once known as the Infinium Bloodline as it allowed the Uzumaki to use any and all elements as well as have infinite chakra reserves full immortality and the Juubigan. When you ascended and became goddess of Chakra, your seal was destroyed and you unlocked your bloodline but also increased your chakra control to godly levels. All the bloodlines you see throughout the village ultimately came form the Uzumaki clan and were created from members that specialized on one specific trait and then decided to start their own family with a civilian. Then there was the Otsutsuki clan incident where their leader Kaguya tried to attain immortality by stealing the fruit of the god tree which would make someone immortal. The tree decided to retaliate and took a humanoid shape in the form of the Juubi which possessed the juubigan. In the end the Juubi was defeated and later split into the nine tailed beasts by Hagoromo Otsutsuki who was Kaguya's son. Hagoromo had two sons in his life, one of which was Ashura the founder of the Senju clan while the older son, Indra, founded the Uchiha clan. Over time blood ties thinned out and the remaining members of the Uzumaki clan formed Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools. Sadly, that village was destroyed during the third great ninja war by a combined attack from Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Ever since then. The remaining survivors have been spread out across the Elemental Nations. There is a way to call our clan back together but first we would need the time to rebuild Uzushio before we can call our clan back together." Susanoo explained

"Wow that is a lot to take in. I never knew that I was still an Uzumaki or that the Uzumaki clan was indeed that powerful." Naruko said with a shocked expression on her face.

"I know that it is a lot to take in but it is necessary for you to know and also when Chaos injected her blood into you, all it did was give you your domains of time, bloodlines, shinobi, demigods, demons, war, riches, chakra and technology. Yes, it did give you a blood bond with Chaos but in truth you are still the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and your siblings are still your siblings by blood but so are Izanami, Izanagi, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and myself because you have the blood of Chaos running through you but we are still Uzumaki at heart. Now go and join your siblings for lunch and we can talk more about this later." Susanoo explained before giving Naruko a quick hug and then disappearing in a small storm.

Naruko ran off towards her favorite ramen bar with a large smile on her face. On the way she decided that she would tell her siblings some of the things that Susanoo had just told her. She was extremely happy that she was still siblings with the four Namikaze siblings and that she could awaken her bloodline now. Arriving at the ramen bar she sat down beside Selene and smiled a them before explaining what she had just found out. This news was received with gobsmacked looks and many tears of joy as the four Namikaze siblings were now truly reunited with their sister. Naruko then proceeded to unlocking her siblings' bloodline and telling then about the abilities she has learned so far. Spending most of their lunch break, getting to know eachother and deciding to have dinner as a family at the Namikaze household as a family. Once their lunch was over the five siblings headed back to the training grounds with large, happy smiles on their faces. When they arrived at the training grounds everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura were there and ready to begin with the sparring matches.

"Hey Kakashi sensei. Where are the Teme and the Banshee?" Naruko asked her sensei.

"I don't know but we are not going to wait for them. We can't waste all day waiting for them so let's begin. The pairs are the following: Kiba vs Menma, Lee vs. Shino, Selene vs. Hinata, Neji vs. Mario, Ino vs. Naruko, Natsumi vs. Choji, Sai vs. Tenten and Shikamaru vs. Haku." Kakashi said as he explained the matchups and began the matches.

The matches ended up just like basic academy sparring matches but involving clan jutsu and chakra natures. Even Naruko held back since she could tell that Ino was lacking in training because she was focusing too much on Sasuke. In the end Naruko won by just using taijutsu but during the fight she told Ino that she should start working harder and she will not only be strong but also find a decent guy. Ino then decided to take Naruko's words to heart because she could see that Naruko got to the point she is at by working hard instead of doing her hair and dieting. After the matches were finished, Kakashi started to address the genin.

"All of you have done very well today. Not only have you learned your elemental affinities but also the basics of using them. From now on until the Chunin exams, we will meet here once a week for a combined training session as well as sparring and missions out of mixed teams. Now you are all dismissed for the day." Kakashi said then disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

After everyone left it was just Naruko, Menma, Mario, Natsumi, Selene and Susanoo. The six of them decided that they would go to Naruko's mansion for a bit before Menma, Mario, Natsumi and Selene would go home and inform their parents that they would have a guest for supper that night. After about an hour of getting to know eachother better, the four Namikaze's left to go home before supper.

After the four siblings left Susanoo and Naruko started talking.

"You really care for them, don't you Naruko?" Susanoo asked.

"I do. Even though I have only known about them for a few days I feel like they are filling that void in my heart that I have had all my life. I realize now that this void was caused by the lack of family that I had but now it seems that I have a chance to be happy and enjoy life for a bit. All I really have to worry about is the Uchiha and his ever following banshee." Naruko replied.

"I'm glad that you decided to at least give your birth parents a chance to make up for their mistakes and maybe it will help you heal from the emotional trauma of your childhood a bit faster. I know that you are still upset about them leaving you but acceptance and forgiveness are the first steps to healing emotional wounds like this."

"Its kind of funny. When I first saw them I was so angry and all of my bottled up emotions unleashing at once. However, the more I thought about it the less I hated them and started to accept that they left out of fear. Then spending time with my siblings I realized that even though they left me, they were always hoping that I was okay and truly cared even though they had left me behind. I now realize that even though they caused me a lot of pain, they never intended to cause me that pain. Deep down I still love them and I think that after tonight I might be able to truly have the family that I always wanted."

"Its good to see that you are still so pure hearted and kind after all of the pain you went through. Most people would have ended up selfish and cruel after such a childhood but since you didn't it shows just how strong you truly are."

"Thanks sis. I'm glad that I have you and the others now but I believe that I should probably shower and get changed for supper." Naruko said as she got up from the couch and went to her room.

Once Naruko was in her room, she took of her clothes which were all dirty from training. After undressing she headed into her private bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping under the hot water. She allowed the hot water to run down her body and relax her tired muscles. Once she had finished her shower she stepped out and dried her hair before curling it a bit so that it fell over her shoulders in soft curls. She then went to her closet and pulled out a long black dress with long sleeves that had a red flame pattern along the bottom and at the end of the sleeves along with silver highlights along the edge of the flames. To top of her look she wore black high heels and put gold and diamond earrings into her ears. All in all, she looked absolutely stunning. Leaving her room, she headed down stairs to be greeted by Susanoo watching Star Wars on the television that Naruko had created the previous day and she saw the light sabers and decided that she would make one for herself.

"Alright Susanoo, I'm heading out now." Naruko said which got her sister to turn from the screen and see Naruko all dressed up.

"Okay and have fun. By the way, was it necessary for you to get all dressed up like this?" Susanoo said.

"Well it is a special occasion for me so I decided that I should look my best. See you later." Naruko said as she headed out the door.

Naruko slowly made her way towards the Namikaze compound. Along the way many heads turned towards her since no one had ever seen her dressed up or seen her at all. Many of the men couldn't help but stare at her which brought a smile to her face. Once she arrived at the Namikaze compound she knocked on the gate which was promptly answered by Selene. Selene was shocked to see her little sister dressed up in such a formal manner. She invited Naruko inside and the two headed in the front door where Minato and Kushina were waiting.

"Come inside Naruko and brace yourself." Selene said to her sister as she stepped inside.

Standing just inside the door, waiting to greet their guest were Minato and Kushina. They were shocked to see that their guest was non other than their lost daughter. Out of the dining room came Menma, Natsumi and Mario along with little Naomi. The three older siblings approached their sister and one by one gave her a hug as did Selene and then Naruko turned to Naomi and pulled the little girl into a hug as well. This greatly shocked Minato and Kushina because they thought that Naruko hated them for leaving her to suffer.

Naruko then turning to her parents with a kind smile said, "Are you not going to welcome your own daughter?"

This snapped Minato and Kushina out of their trance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated us for leaving you behind." Kushina stuttered on the verge of tears.

"Well I'm here to have supper with my family and no I don't hate you. I did for the first few hours but the more I thought about it the less I hated you and I want a chance for us to be a family." Naruko answered which was replied by a crying Kushina pulling her into a hug.

Naruko returned to hug and comforted her crying mother until she was in a state where she could talk again.

"Thank you for giving us this chance." Minato said as he pulled his daughter into a hug before saying, "Come and sit down in the living room. We want all of the details of your life no matter how bad. We need to know how much making up we have to do to you."

"Alright I will tell you everything but know that having a family is more than enough for me." Naruko replied.

As Naruko told her family about her life, Kushina started to cry again after hearing about all of the suffering that her daughter had to go through in the village while Minato was shaking in rage and cursing the civilians of the village. Naruko sat beside Kushina and pulled her into a hug while comforting her and telling her that she was fine and that there is nothing to worry about. Naruko then went on to explain what happened during the wave mission where her siblings swore to make Uchiha's life a living hell. She also explained how she became a goddess as well as her newfound knowledge about the Uzumaki clan. Naruko was about to offer to awaken her mother's bloodline when there was a knock on the door. Selene once again answered the door and soon returned with an Anbu.

"Can we help you?" Minato asked the Anbu kindly.

"Yes, I was sent to inform Miss Yuzhou that her presence is requested in the council chambers immediately." The Anbu replied before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruko turning to her parents said, "I think the Uchiha might be trying to gain my power again. Mom, Dad can you come with me because I think it is time that the village found out the truth about the night I was born. Also I have a question for you, mom. Do you want me to awaken your bloodline for you?"

"Of course we will come with you and yes I will gladly accept our bloodline but later as we have to get to the council chambers. Kids, stay here and the three of us will be back as soon as possible." Kushina said before Minato grabbed the shoulders of Kushina and Naruko and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

In the Council Chambers…

"Where is that brat? Is she purposely keeping us waiting?" One member of the civilian council grumbled.

Just then Naruko, Kushina and Minato appeared in a yellow flash. This surprised the civilian council since they were not expecting Minato or Kushina to show up and that made things more difficult for them. Next Hiruzen walked in and saw Naruko and her parents and realised that whatever was going to happen during this meeting was going to cause some serious paperwork.

"Can someone explain to me why the council has been called without informing me about it?" Hiruzen asked in a serious tone.

"I would also like to know why I have been called away from having my first supper with my family. By the way dad, you really need to teach me the Hirashin." Naruko stated in a bone chilling tone that showed she was clearly not impressed but had a smile on her face when she talked to Minato.

"We called this council meeting so that Sasuke-sama can get all the power he needs from you. We have decided that you are to give him all of your powers. You are also to be punished for using a jutsu to throw Sasuke at my daughter and seriously injuring her." Mebuki Haruno sceeched in an uptight tone that made all of the shinobi in the room cover their ears.

"What kind of injury did the little banshee receive from the dumbass flying into her?" Naruko asked.

"She has a sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder because of you. Now she is out of commission for at least two weeks." Mebuki screeched.

"I guess I gave Sakura more credit then she deserved. Then again she is a useless fangirl trying to be a shinobi. All she has done is make all the serious Kunoichi look bad with her behavior. Honestly I'm embarrassed to say that I'm on a team with someone so useless. As for giving the Uchiha power, well that is not happening as under Konoha law Section 4 Subsection 12 it clearly states that no one can force a clan to give away their techniques and abilities. So far I have only given power to one person outside my clan and that is because he has earned my respect and thereby my blessing. As for the other four, well they are members of my clan so all I really did was awaken their bloodline." Naruko replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Take that back you brat. My daughter is the smartest Kunoichi of this class while you were the dead last. The decisions have already been made and you WILL give Sasuke-sama your power."

"I will take nothing back. Marks in the academy mean nothing when you are strong enough to fight on the battlefield. Now why don't you two idiots come out of the shadows instead of hiding like cowards." Naruko hissed as she turned to the shadows of the room out of which Sasuke and Sakura emerged with smug smiles on their faces, "I will also not give any power to a fool whose clan has caused me, my family and my clan nothing but problems. Personally Itachi has my thanks for killing off that clan. They were nothing more than power hungry fools anyway."

"Naruko can you expand on these problems you mentioned?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well first was Madara Uchiha when he attacked Konoha but the next was just about thirteen years ago on the day that I was born but I believe my parents would be better for explaining what happened that night."

"That seems agreeable since Minato and Kushina were involved in the events of that night." Hiruzen replied.

Minato and Kushina then gave a detailed report of the events of that night which caused an uproar at the claim that it was a member of the great Uchiha clan that attacked the village. Many members of the civilian council were yelling about how there had to be a mistake. The shinobi side of the council which consisted of Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka where talking about how it made sense since the only known way to control the Nine-Tails was by using the Sharingan which belonged to the Uchiha clan. This caused a major argument between the civilian council and the shinobi council. These arguments were then ended when Sasuke charged at Minato but has quickly stopped by a large beige colored creature with a black, rectangular shield type head that stood in between Sasuke and Minato.

"Stand down Sasuke Uchiha or you will be removed from the council chambers. As for Naruko, can you send your summon back." Hiruzen growled at the Uchiha but softened his tone towards Naruko.

"Of course Lord Hokage." Naruko said as her Bastiodon disappeared in a cloud of smoke while the Uchiha grumbled about how that summon should be his.

"Now that things have calmed down I would like to know why you call your powers a bloodline, Naruko?" Shikaku asked.

"Well you see the Uzumaki clan has a very powerful bloodline that consists out of four components. The first is infinite chakra which is a requirement to use another part of the bloodline. This next part is called the Juubigan and it is a fusion out of the Byakugan, Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan. It has all of the powers of the other dojutsu with some amplifications. An example is how the Byakugan can see the chakra in a person's body, The Juubigan can see the chakra in the air and also manipulate it. The next aspect of this bloodline is the ability to learn any and all jutsu even if they are part of a bloodline. A Juubigan wielder also has an extreme affinity to all of the ten base chakra natures which are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Gravity, Yin, Yang, Light and Dark. We can also go as far as combine them into new elements Such as Ice, Lava or Wood. The last aspect of the Uzumaki clan bloodline is full immortality which means that no matter what happens, we will reform and continue to live as if nothing ever happened. This bloodline is called the Infinium Bloodline and is by far the most powerful bloodline in existence." Naruko explained

"Alright I have two question. Why is it that this is the first we are hearing of this bloodline and can you show us the Juubigan?" Inoichi said.

"Well the reason why you never heard of the Infinium bloodline is because it is sealed away unless a member of the Uzumaki clan is in line to either become a servant of the gods or they are going to ascend to godhood. During the third war the Uzumaki clan was almost completely destroyed but it took three villages working together to do so. If even one member of the Uzumaki clan would have had this bloodline awakened, then Uzushio would still stand to this day as the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations." Naruko explained, "As for the Juubigan, look at my eyes."

Naruko then slowly opened her eyes to reveal the glowing red orbs with concentric circles and nine tomoe in the three inner circles. The civilian council leaned away from Naruko in fear of the power that her eyes were emitting while the Shinobi council leaned closer to inspect this dojutsu. Sasuke was glaring at Naruko for having this kind of power and Sakura was glaring because Sasuke was glaring.

"In comparison to the Sage of the Six Paths, how powerful are you with those eyes?" Inochi asked.

"Once I learn to use my eyes, I would make the Rikudo Sennin look like an insect in a comparison of power. As a matter of fact, most Uzumaki that awaken their bloodline either ascend to godhood or they end up working as the representatives of the gods." Naruko replied.

"Alright so which of those two categories do you fit in Naruko. Also how is this bloodline awakened?" Hiashi asked.

"I myself fit into the category of having ascended to godhood. This happened during the mission to the wave country where the Uchiha decided to try and kill me by stabbing me with the sword that I now wield and drowning me. This where I met my second mother, Chaos the Primordial Goddess of Space, Creation and the Universe. She removed the sword from my stomach and gave me some of her blood which unlocked my bloodline and I became the ninth member of the council of eternal deities. My domains of power are Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge. Due to what my domains are I can give and take chakra, give out bloodlines, wield any weapon perfectly, create weapons at will and the Tailed Beasts follow my every command since they are considered demons. I also have Kurama the Nine-Tailed fox as my personal bodyguard. The Infinium bloodline can be unlocked through two ways. Number one is being granted the bloodline by a god or goddess who has it awakened. The second is by having a member of the Uzumaki clan that has the bloodline awakened use a special jutsu on you to unseal the power of your blood. There are currently six people in the village that have the Infinium bloodline active. These six are my sisters Selene, Natsumi and Susanoo along with my brothers Mario and Menma along with myself and my mom will join us soon as well." Naruko explained.

"You said you can grant bloodlines to people. Does that include this Infinium bloodline?" Mebuki asked.

"Yes it does and no, the Uchiha will not be granted this bloodline by me as he is too unstable and untrustworthy to have this kind of power." Naruko replied.

"As the civilian council we order you to give Sasuke-sama this bloodline." Mebuki yelled.

"As goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge, I am telling you that my family, Kakashi sensei and I are above any authority that you may hold and the most you will get is us considering what you have to say." Naruko yelled back.

"May I ask why Kakashi is above them." Hiruzen said.

"Well earlier today during the combined training session I gave Kakashi sensei an incomplete form of the Infinium bloodline but I am thinking of giving him the complete version since he is essentially a part of my family." Naruko replied before turning to Kushina and Minato and said," Would you like the bloodline now Mom, Dad?"

"Of course sweetie. We would gladly accept this gift from you." Kushina said.

"Alright then take this as a sign that we are truly a family now. Uzumaki Clan Secret Technique: Bloodline Awakening." Naruko said as her left hand was encased in golden light before she touched Kushina on the head and sent a pulse of chakra through her body. When Kushina opened her eyes, her usual violet eyes were replaced with a set of Juubigan.

"Now onto you, dad. Are you ready?" Naruko said as she placed her hand on her father's head.

"Of course my little princess." Minato replied as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Alright then. I, Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki-Yuzhou, hereby bless you, Minato Namikaze, with the Infinium bloodline." Naruko said as Minato was encased in golden light and when it receded and he opened his eyes he also had a set of Juubigan.

"Thank you for this Naruko." Both Minato and Kushina said as they pulled their daughter into a hug right in front of the entire council who were shocked at the amount of chakra that was circulating throughout the room due to Naruko's actions.

"Alright this meeting is over. You are all dismissed." Hiruzen stated as he got up and was ready to leave.

"We will not leave until the brat gives Lord Sasuke power." A member of the civilian council yelled.

"Maybe I did not make myself clear enough. YOU have no authority over me and you never will. You may have money but I have enough power to take down anyone and anything that you could send after me or my family." Naruko yelled back before turning to her parents and saying, "Lets go home and have supper. I'm starving after having to put up with the bullshit of my teammates and the civilian council."

"Alright then let's go home." Minato said as he grabbed the shoulders of Naruko and Kushina and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze Residence…

"They sure have been gone for a long time." Natsumi said to her siblings as she ran her hands through her long red hair.

"I'm sure they will be back soon Natsumi." Menma said just as Minato, Naruko and Kushina appeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruko then plopped down on a couch next to Naomi and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Dad are council meetings always this exhausting and annoying. I was so close to tearing the Uchiha to pieces." Naruko said.

"Sadly yes and I think that they will try many more times to get our power but you can always just tell them off like you did tonight. By the way, do you plan on awakening the bloodline in Naomi as well since she will start Ninja Academy tomorrow."

"I think I will since she is part of the family and the rest of us have it as well plus she will be able to show off against the other students with her mastery of the ninja arts." Naruko said before placing her hand on Naomi's heads and said, "Uzumaki Clan Secret Technique: Bloodline Awakening."

"Now all of us are at full power and all that is left is to train but not today. Today we relax and enjoy being a family for the first time. By the way, are you going to move in with us Naruko." Minato asked.

"I was actually planning on inviting all of you to come and live in my mansion if you want since even though this place is quite large, it seems a tad crowded with the eight of us living here." Naruko replied.

"We never considered that but we can figure this out later. After all we have nothing but time now." Kushina said with a laugh.

Once supper was ready, the Namikaze family had their first supper as a family that night. They asked Naruko if she wanted to stay but declined since she did not have any extra clothing with her and she needed to prepare something for the next day. Naruko gave everyone one a hug before she went back to her home and got changed out of her dress. Once changed she started tinkering on a small metallic rod with an opening at one end. As she worked she added some red and black crystals to the rod. She decided to turn it on to test it before going to bed and the results was a red blade of energy with a black core. Turning off her newly created lightsaber, Naruko want to bed.


	4. D-Ranks and Chunin Exams

When Naruko woke up the next morning she felt much more relaxed than she ever had. Knowing that she finally had a family that loved her. She got out of her night clothes and walked to her private bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with her shower, Naruko got dressed in her usual outfit of blood red jeans with her headband belt, black tank top with fishnet armor underneath and black trench coat but she decided to switch out her steel toed boots for high heeled boots. Once she was dressed she headed down to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast with some bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. When she finished breakfast, Naruko brushed her teeth and quickly combed her hair. As soon as she was finished Naruko headed out the door and to the Namikaze compound to meet up with her family. When she arrived at the compound she spotted her family outside, getting ready leave for the academy.

"Good morning." Naruko said with a smile as she approached her family.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Kushina replied.

"I slept well and I got a prototype of the thing that I wanted to build last night."

"Oh really. What did you build?" Minato asked.

"I call it a lightsabre and it is an energy sword." Naruko said as she unclipped her lightsabre and turned it on. This caused the black and red energy blade to shoot out of the silver hilt and hum as it was moved from side to side.

"That is awesome but why is it black and red?" Menma asked.

"It is black and red because those are the colors I chose along with the silver hilt and they are my favorite colors." Naruko replied.

"Can we get some?" All of her siblings then asked.

"I was already planning on it but you will need to send me a list of the three colors you want and I still have to do some field tests to make sure that it is usable in combat but once that is all done you will all get one each." Naruko replied to her siblings who now had stars in their eyes. Naruko then deactivated her lightsabre and turned to her parents and said, "We should probably get going to the entrance ceremony and then I will head to out to meet with my team."

As the Namikaze family headed towards the academy they spotted Kakashi and stopped quickly so that Naruko could give him the complete Infinium bloodline as well as inform him that she will be late for training since she is going to the entrance ceremony at the academy with her family which Kakashi was fine with. After their quick chat with Kakashi, the Namikaze family headed to the academy where they listened to the Hokage give a speech about companionship and the true meaning of being a shinobi. They then sent their daughter/little sister of with a hug and some advice.

After the ceremony Naruko headed to training ground 7 where she could see Kakashi lecturing Sasuke and Sakura about something. Approaching the group Naruko made her presence known and was immediately screeched at by Sakura for being late but Naruko quickly waved her off. Kakashi then instructed his team to do their individual training during which Sakura sat around and watched Sasuke as he went through his taijutsu Kata's and ninjutsu practice. Naruko on the other hand went over to some practice dummies and started testing her new weapon. Kakashi watched Naruko with curiosity since he had never seen this kind of weapon and Naruko wielded it like she had spent many years training with it. Eventually he decided to ask about this weapon.

"What is that weapon your using Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a new invention of mine that I call a lightsabre and it is an energy based sword that can cut through anything. It is still a prototype though so I'm doing some tests on how it handles and feels for fighting. So far I'm very pleased with the fact that it is working just as I intended and is ready for more to be made. For now, I will give them to only a handful of people that I trust so that they can test this kind of weapon and report any problems to me. Oddly enough, this weapon feels natural to me. It feels as though I have been wielding it for years and have mastered using. I think from now on my lightsabre will be my primary weapon." Naruko replied as she gave Kakashi a brief explanation to what it was.

"Alright, Team 7 gather around. Since Sakura is out for two weeks we will focus primarily on training and simple D-Ranks to get your mission completion up to the minimum requirement for the Chunin exams that will take place in six months from now. All of you will be free to train and do missions as you please and once Sakura is healed we will go back to our regular training schedule." Kakashi explain before dismissing his team.

Naruko decided that she would do some D-Rank missions. She ended up with a mission to plow a farmer's field which was going fine until she found a hidden door. Behind the door was a laboratory that reeked of snakes and death. As she explored the laboratory she came across the remains of many bodies along with some DNA samples of the First and Second Hokage as well as Mito Uzumaki. With the DNA samples was also a notebook that contained information on the Edotensei Reanimation Jutsu. Reading this, Naruko created a shadow clone to get the Hokage down here because this may be a serious problem. She then stepped outside of the laboratory and waited for the Hokage who arrived shortly with some Anbu.

"What have you found here Naruko?" Hiruzen asked.

"I believe that I have found one of Orochimaru's old laboratories. Inside I also found DNA samples of the First and Second Hokage as well as Mito Uzumaki along with a notebook that was filled with notes on the Edotensei Reanimation Jutsu." Naruko replied.

"This is very serious Naruko. You are to treat what you have found here as an S-Rank secret and you will receive S-Rank pay along with this added into your mission records. You are now dismissed and I will have my Anbu scout out this place for anything of value." Hiruzen said with a serious tone as anything regarding his old student was a serious matter.

Naruko then decided to grab a few more D-Rank missions in order to gain a little bit of extra money and add to her mission record before she would do some training and then she would have supper with her family. This process repeated for the next two weeks until Sakura was healed and then it was back to the regular schedule which was team training in the morning and missions in the afternoon.

Six months later…

Over the last six months Team 7 had completed many high ranking missions including a mission to the Land of Waterfalls where the team met the Jinjuriki of Chomei the Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle, Fuu, as well as defeating a rogue ninja from Konoha where Naruko retrieved the Raijin no Ken but was given as a reward by the Hokage for retrieving it. Another mission took them to the land of Snow where they ended up overthrowing a dictator and returning the Daimyo's daughter to her throne. During this mission, Naruko gained access to some new technologies such as chakra armor. The land of snow was also renamed to the land of spring.

Naruko also spent a lot of time training to a point where she had multiple jutsu for all base chakra natures as well as Wood Style and all of the techniques of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. She even started on the Deva, Human and Asura paths of the Rinnegan. Over this time Naruko also improved her control over the powers of the Pokémon. She also managed to convince her dad to teach her the Hirashin no jutsu which throughout some of her missions earned her the title of Konoha's Black Flash because for her the yellow flash of the Hirashin no jutsu was replaced with a black flash since the color of the flash was dictated by the user's hair color. Throughout the months she had undergone some physical changes as well, her figure became more defined and she became feminine looking. Over the last six months she had to attend multiple council meetings due to Sasuke trying to get her power and even tried to force her into his CRA [Clan Restoration Act] which she declined as she had no interest in being part of it.

Now Naruko was on her way to her team's usual meeting point which was a small bridge near training ground seven. This was their usual spot for team meetings and it is where Kakashi informed them of anything important. When Naruko arrived there Kakashi was already there but Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. She noted that Kakashi had the smartphone that she had given him out and was reading something. Judging by his occasional giggle, Kakashi was probably reading Icha Icha on his phone. Naruko decided she would start on learning a new jutsu so she pulled out her smartphone and started scrolling through her jutsu list until she hit the section of Dark Style Ninjutsu. Eventually she started reading up on a jutsu called Dark Style: Thunder Blast which would shoot lightning from the hands of the user.

Just as Naruko was about to try this jutsu Sasuke and Sakura showed up. As usual they greeted Kakashi and glared at Naruko who just shrugged it off. Kakashi then handed everyone a registration form.

"Alright guys. I know that working together has not been easy for you and I know that you don't like eachother very much but I'm proud of each one of you. Now these forms are your keys into the Chunin exams and I took the time to sign all three of you up. I am not forcing you to participate but if you chose to enter the exams meet at the academy at 8am in three days. Team dismissed."

Deciding to try her new jutsu, Naruko went to training ground 7. Once she arrived there she was confronted by the Konohamaru corps. The three academy students had looked up to Naruko since she graduated from the academy herself. This had only increased when they found out that their big sister/boss had become a goddess. Most of the time they wanted her to train them but usually tried during school hours and were hunted down by Iruka.

"Shouldn't the three of you be in class right now?" Naruko said

"No, someone planted a massive paint bomb in the academy and now it is closed for cleaning until the Chunin exams." Konohamaru replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well let's go out for ramen then. I could use a day to just relax." Naruko said as she started to leave the training ground.

Konohamaru deciding to run ahead of the group was not watching where he was going when he rounded the corner and ran into a black wall. Getting out of his daze Konohamaru looked up to see a teen with purple war paint on his face and wearing a black jumpsuit with a wrapped bundle on his back. Said boy then picked up Konohamaru by the collar and said, "That hurt you little brat. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Kankuro that's enough. We are not in our village and we don't need any trouble." A blond haired girl with four ponytails said as she grabbed her brother's wrist.

"I know Temari but this brat needs to be taught a lesson."

"Fine but make it quick and keep me out of trouble." Temari said just as the a black and red energy blade was pressed against hers and Kankuro's throats.

"I suggest you let my little brother go before there is trouble cat boy. I highly doubt that the Hokage will be pleased to find out that his grandson is being threatened by some sand ninja." Naruko said with a deadly sweet smile on her face.

"Look at the mess you have gotten us into now Kankuro. Now the Black Flash has her blade at not only your throat but mine too." Temari said with a frown.

"I suggest you let him go and tanuki boy gets out of the that tree before I force him out." Naruko said

Suddenly a swirl of sand appeared out of the tree and stopped right beside the group. When the sand disappeared a short boy with red hair stop in its place. He wore dark clothes with a gourd on his back. He also had dark circles under his eyes indicating that he has not slept in a long time and the kanji for love carved above his left eye.

"Your strong. Mother wants your blood and I must give it to her." The boy said before turning to his siblings and said, "You disgrace our village, now return to the hotel."

With that the three sand genin left. Naruko turned to Konohamaru and pulled him to his feet and said, "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Until you have mastered that we will put all jutsu training on hold. Now let's go for lunch."

Three days later…

Naruko woke up early in order to prepare for the Chunin exams. She took a shower and got dressed before she met her family for a calorie heavy breakfast to give then the energy required to go through the Chunin exams. She already knew that there would be a survival test that would take several days so she made sure to pack food and spare clothing which she stored inside of her storage scrolls that she kept in the storage seals on her arms. She wore her regular attire and had both of her swords ready for usage if they were needed. The last thing Naruko did before leaving was summoning a Hydreigon to scare off some of the weaker genin.

As Naruko walked towards the Namikaze compound she noticed that a lot of people were hiding away from her and her summon but she didn't mind as it allowed her to think about the days to come. She knew that she would most likely have to pull her team through the first and second exam but after that it was a free-for-all. As she arrived at the Namikaze compound she walked inside without knocking since she knew her family did not mind for her to come and go. Entering the house, she had her summon hot on her heels at the smell of Kushina's cooking. Entering the kitchen Naruko called out to her family.

"Hi mom I'm here."

"Come to the kitchen and sit down, we have been waiting for you."

"Thanks mom. Good morning dad."

"Good morning my little goddess."

"Good morning guys. Are you ready for today?"

"Good morning sis. Of course we are ready but let's hope they don't end up pitting us against eachother because that could get messy and destructive." Selene said.

"Messy and destructive is just how I like a good fight but you guys are the only ones around here that can actually put up a good fight. Everyone else is just too weak." Naruko said with a smile.

"I take it you have one of your Pokémon summons here to scare off the weak genin?" Mario asked.

"Yes this is Diablo and he is not just for show but his species is known for causing destruction so he fits me perfectly." Naruko said.

"Well let's have breakfast and then the five of you need to get going to the academy." Minato said with a smile.

The Namikaze family then enjoyed their breakfast before their kids had to leave for the academy. After they finished eating a flash of gold filled the room and when it died down two beautiful women were seen standing on the room.

The first had curly golden-blond hair that reached the middle of her back and stormy gray eyes. She wore a white dress and carried a bronze tipped spear. Her eyes radiated knowledge but still had a beautiful and deadly look to them. This woman was Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. The other woman had straight, silky black and red hair that reached her lower back and eyes that looked like a kaleidoscope as they seemed to be constantly changing color. She wore an elegant white dress that hugged her figure. She was Aphrodite the Greek goddess of beauty, love and lust.

"Lady Athena, Lady Aphrodite what do we ow the pleasure of your visit?" Naruko asked genuinely curious why two Greek goddesses were in their world and why now.

"Is it too much to ask to see our children and grand children. Especially since one of our grand children has become a goddess that surpasses us in power." Aphrodite answered.

"Come to think of it, now it makes sense how dad has this very specific combination of blond hair and grey eyes that only children of Athena have. It also explains how all of us can look so different in hair and eye color yet all be related. I think that we are going to need to have a serious talk but it will have to wait a week because Selene, Natsumi, Menma, Mario and I have to go to the Chunin exams which will take us about a week to complete." Naruko explained.

"Well how about we come back a week from now and then we will talk." Athena suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good. We will see you then." Naruko replied as the two goddesses disappeared in a flash.

"Let's get going guys. We only have a little bit of time left before the exams start." Naruko said as she gave her parents a hug each and made her way to the door.

Once outside the five siblings started making their way to the academy where they were greeted by a smiling Haku, and emotionless Sai, a pissed of Sakura and an annoyed Sasuke. Sakura immediately started screeching about keeping them waiting but was quickly shut up when Diablo started growling at her with smoke coming from each of his three mouths. After Sakura shut up everyone went inside and split into their teams with Naruko leading her team towards the stairs. Heading up the first flight of stairs she noticed a lot of the weaker genin teams stuck outside of a door that said 301 but Naruko was able to see through the illusions and saw that it was room 201 and was guarded by the immortal Chunin. She quickly guided her team up the next set of stairs before the Uchiha could open his mouth and cause the weak to find out that they were being tricked. Once up the stairs they spotted Kakashi waiting outside the door.

"I'm glad you guys made it. I want you to know that I'm proud of you no matter what happens once you enter that room" Kakashi said without even looking up from his book.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei and you should not doubt me like that though. You should know that by now." Naruko said cheekily as she entered the room and was hit by a pitiful wave of killing intent.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were sweating from the amount of killing intent that was directed at them but Naruko was smiling before she said, "If this all the killing intent a room full of the best genin throughout the elemental nations can muster than you are all pathetic." She was then encased in a smoky black aura and her emerald green eyes glowed menacingly as she released her own killing intent upon the genin in the room and many of then were cowering in fear and some even fainted. Those that were still awake pissed their pants when Diablo landed next to Naruko and nuzzled her hand with one of his three heads

Many were not sure whether they should fear Naruko or the black and purple three headed dragon more. The fact that the dragon seemed perfectly fine around her when she was releasing such a monstrous killing intent deeply terrified them. Even Gaara was feeling fear for the first time in his life. The sheer amount of power and bloodlust coming from Naruko could make even the strongest jonin cower in fear.

"I knew that you were trying to scare away the weak genin but don't you think that your demon aura is a bit much, sis." Natsumi said as she entered the room and smiled at her younger sister.

"Perhaps but you know how much I enjoy playing with those who think they are superior to everyone else around them. The amount of killing intent that was released by them was pitiful anyways so I showed them what killing intent really is." Naruko replied with a small smile on her lips as she made her way to an open seat and sat down. Sitting around her were multiple genin from Konoha, Oto, Suna and Ame but she did not bother with them since she knew that they feared her. Most of the Konoha genin except for Naruko and her siblings, who had taken their seats around their sister. Most of Naruko's classmates were talking about how they would be the ones to win the Chunin exams and become the best Chunin in the leaf village.

"Could you please quiet down. A lot of people are nervous about these exams and let me tell you, these exams are not easy. This is my seventh time taking these exams so I have experience but I also have intel on everyone here." A silver haired boy said as he walked into the room.

"You must suck if this is your seventh time taking these exams." Kiba said.

"Perhaps but it allowed me to gain information on everyone here. This information is stored in these chakra cards that when I apply chakra to will show information." The silver haired boy said as he pulled out some cards, "If you need info on anyone then just ask away before the exam begins."

"Alright then tell me about Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki-Yuzhou and the red haired kid from Suna." Sasuke ordered.

"Well then let's start with the boy from Suna. Let's see, Gaara of the Desert is the son of the Fourth Kazakage and is on a team with his siblings Temari and Kankuro. He is known for killing all in his path and using only sand for jutsu. His mission records show 15 D-Ranks, 10 C-Ranks, 3 B-Ranks and 1 A-Rank. There is also a note that says that he has never even gotten a scratch on him during any of his missions." Kabuto said and many in the room were stunned at Gaara completing an A-Rank mission without even getting a scratch on him.

"Now onto Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki-Yuzhou. She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the primordial goddess Chaos. Her teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake, Susanoo the Primordial goddess of storms and Shinigami the primordial god of death as their jonin senseis. During a mission to the wave she was killed by her teammate Sasuke Uchiha but was revived and ascended to godhood as the primordial goddess of Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Magic, Chakra, Bloodlines, Shinobi, Technology, Destruction, Carnage, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Deadra, Oblivion, Riches, War, Pokémon and the Forge. Her family is said to have a bloodline that is the ultimate fusion of all other bloodlines and she is able to grant bloodlines to people. Throughout the last six months she has earned the title of Black Flash due to her use of the Hirashin. She is also said to have mastered the ten base chakra natures and can use them at a devastating level due to her having infinite chakra reserves. Her mission record consists of 94 D-Ranks, 10 C-Ranks, 29 B-Ranks, 69 A-Ranks and 2 S-Ranks." Kabuto said and everyone minus the Namikaze kids paled at hearing that she had completed two S-Rank missions along with the fact that she was a goddess.

"Write this in your cards boy. The team from Otogakure is going to win the Chunin exams this year." A black haired boy shouted from the sides.

"Sit down in your seats you brats so we can get started." A man wearing all black yelled as he entered the room.

He then went on to explain the rules before the test started. Naruko quickly figured out that the point of the test was intelligence gathering. Realizing this, Naruko used Mewtwo's psychic abilities to get the answers from Shikamaru. Once she had finished her test she started tinkering on a small circular device that she wanted to use as a seal applicator. She had already finished creating the app for it on her phone from which she could apply any seal suing the seal applicator which used a small chakra receiver that was linked to her as a power source. As she finished the small disk she activated it and linked it to her phone before trying it by having it create a storage seal. Even though the seals were only an inch in diameter they were so intricate that she could store an entire building in it.

After the initial forty-five minutes were up, Ibiki stopped everyone to explain the rules for the last question. These rules brought an uproar into the ranks of the genin. Many could not believe the conditions that Ibiki was setting and soon after the number of teams started dropping like flies. Naruko made sure to use her psychic abilities to prevent her team from dropping out of the exams. When no one would leave, Ibiki congratulated the remaining genin on passing the test and then explaining the purpose of the exam. Just as Ibiki finished his explanation, a black ball burst through the window. Said ball then exploded to reveal Anko standing there in a silly pose with a banner behind her that read, "The single and sexy proctor of the second exam, Anko Mitarashi."

"Twenty-six teams. Ibiki you must be losing your touch." Anko said.

"No we just have a really good group this year." Ibiki replied with a scowl on his face.

"Alright brats meet me at Training Ground 44 in thirty minutes and if you are late then you are out of the exam." Anko said before she jumped out of the window.

Naruko slowly got up and headed over to her siblings who were petting Diablo. Seeing this caused most of the remaining genin to sweat drop at the sight of an aggressive being like Diablo being treated like a common pet. Then again Naruko's family had nothing to fear from her summons which makes things easier for them. Naruko and her siblings, along with Haku and Diablo then rushed to the Training Ground 44. Having left before all of the other teams, they had enough time for Naruko to start running through hand signs once again and with a bit of blood and chakra, five clouds of smoke appeared. Out of the clouds of smoke appeared an orange dragon with two horns on the back of its head and a flame at the tip of its tail [Charizard], a light blue dragon with red wings [Salamance], an ape with dark orange/white fur and a lame on the top of its head [Infernape], a dragon with dark blue skin and fin like protrusions on its arms and back [Garchomp] and finally a green dragon with red bug eyes [Flygon].

"Alright now I would like each of you to pick a partner for this exam. You will be watching each others backs through out this exam." Naruko said with an commanding voice.

Walking over to their temporary partners, Menma chose the ape, Haku chose the dark blue dragon, Mario chose the green dragon, Selene chose the light blue dragon and Natsumi chose the orange dragon. Each studied their new partner and they could tell that they would get along well. Naruko then sent a telepathic command to the five summons to tell them to work with their partners for this exam. Next, Naruko gave each of them a scroll with information about their temporary partners. This included special abilities, known attacks and fighting styles.

When the other genin finally arrived, they paled in fear of the five other creatures that were standing beside the Namikaze kids and Haku. The only ones that seemed to be at ease around these creatures were Anko and the Konoha genin while all of the other genin were staring at the creatures in fear. Once the time was up and all of the genin teams had arrived Anko proceeded to explain the second exam and handed out pieces of paper.

"What are these pieces of paper for?" A random genin asked.

"These pieces of paper are wavers that you must sign in order to participate in this exam. They basically say that Konoha can not be blamed if you die during these exams. Now once you have signed your wavers hand them to me and I will hand your team either a heaven or an earth scroll. You must collect one of each scroll and reach the tower in the middle of the forest in five days or you will be disqualified." Anko explained.

"This test is nothing for the might of an Uchiha." Sasuke stated in an arrogant tone before a kunai grazed his cheek and drew blood. Anko then appeared behind him and said, "It is arrogant children like you that always get killed first." She then proceeded to lick his blood of the kunai before running to the nearest bush to puke he guts out. When she was finished she turned back to the genin and said, "Your blood tastes awful. It is down right vomit inducing."

Most of the genin chuckle nervously while all of the Konoha genin except for Sai, Sakura and Sasuke burst out laughing. Sai stayed emotionless due to being one of Danzo's Root agents. Sakura was fuming because this bimbo had the nerve to assault Her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke was pissed because this woman dared to disrespect him, the last member of the mighty Uchiha clan. When everyone had finally calmed down Anko collected the signed wavers and handed out the scrolls before ushering all of the genin teams to their gates to begin the test. Team 7 ended up getting a heaven scroll so they had to get an earth scroll. Naruko had made sure that she was the one to hold onto the scroll. Once the gate opened up, Team 7 rushed into the forest.

Team 7 ran through the forest for several hours without encountering another team. They had made several stops so that Sakura could rest due to her lack of stamina which they would not have to worry about if she actually trained. Naruko had been tempted to tell Sasuke to tell her to train since she listened to every word the Uchiha said. Personally she could care less about her two teammates but in order to pass this exam she had to have her whole team with her. As they were resting, a team from Amegakure jumped out at them but in the blink of an eye Naruko had killed them all and taken all of their weapons and scrolls before disposing of the bodies. The scrolls that Naruko had managed to obtain from the Ame team were two earth scrolls and a heaven scroll. Naruko then opened up a mental link to her siblings to find out which scrolls they had and it turned out that the spare scrolls in Naruko's possession were the ones that the two other teams need so she told them to meet up with her at the tower.

Naruko led Team 7 through the forest at a high speed and ended up carrying Sakura over her shoulder so that they would not have to wait for her to rest anymore. Sakura was not happy and was screeching at Naruko to let her down until they were hit by a sudden gust of wind that blew them away from Sasuke. As Naruko got up she noticed that they were surrounded by several giant snakes but she was not worried about it since she could easily kill them. Naruko then activated her eyes and encased herself in a black ribcage that had a red aura around it. From that ribcage grew a skeletal arm that held a sword made out of energy. Naruko could feel Sasuke fighting someone with a powerful and sinister chakra but was not too worried about it. She proceeded to cut the snakes into pieces with her Susanoo while Sakura was cowering beside a tree, pissing herself in fear. Once all of the snakes were dead, Naruko told Sakura to get up and they started to head towards Sasuke's chakra signature. Suddenly they heard a scream and sped up to reach Sasuke. When they arrived they found a pale man with long black hair and yellow eyes standing over Sasuke. This man was the Snake Sennin, Orochimaru.

Naruko and Sakura jumped towards Orochimaru and Sasuke with Naruko kicking Orochimaru in the chest and sending him flying. Looking down at Sasuke, Naruko spotted the same cursed seal as Anko had on her neck and realized why Orochimaru was here. Sakura instantly started fawning over her Sasuke-kun while Naruko looked at the Snake-Sannin with an impassive look on her face.

"So Orochimaru. What do we the pleasure of meeting you here in the forest on such a fine day?" Naruko asked, already knowing the answer because she read his mind and learned all of the jutsu he knew.

"Just giving the little Uchiha a gift that will cause him to seek my power in the future." Orochimaru replied.

"So you are after the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Well I guess that is understandable since from what I hear you plan to learn all of the jutsu in existence. I have a feeling you are here for more then just the Sharingan though." Naruko said.

"She is deciphering my plan but how?" Orochimaru thought. "My motives do not concern you child but if you get in my way then I will kill you." Orochimaru said as he dissolved into a pile of snakes.

Naruko then picked up Sasuke and carried him over her shoulder while Sakura followed closely behind while fawning over the unconscious Sasuke. They were making good time and could see the tower in the distance when they were attacked by a team from Otogakure.

"Hand over the Uchiha so that we can kill him." One of the Oto genin with a masked face said.

"Personally I would love too but I still need the Uchiha alive so that I can continue on to the next exam but after that you can have him." Naruko replied, "By the way I already know what Orochimaru has planned and I can guarantee that you will fail."

"Screw this, I'm killing them all." A brown haired genin with holes in his palms said. "Decapitating Airwaves!" He shouted as a massive blast of compressed air was released from the holes on his palms. The blast of air tore through the land and rapidly approached Team 7 but Naruko was faster and took her teammates to safety. "I guess I will have to fight. Well at least this gives me a chance to try out my Demon Style." Naruko mumbled to herself.

Putting Sasuke and Sakura down she turned towards the three sound genin. In her left hand black and white orbs started to gather and form into a sphere. When the orbs had finally finished gathering into the sphere, Naruko was holding a solid black sphere the size of a baseball. Suddenly a massive increase of dark chakra spiked behind her and when she turned to see what it was she saw Sasuke standing there surrounded by a purple aura with a black flame pattern spread throughout his body.

Sasuke then turned towards the brown haired boy and in the blink of an eye had the boy pinned and was puling on his arms while pushing the boy away with his foot until two sickening pops could be heard and were follows by a scream of pain. The brown haired boy fell unconscious due to the pain while his teammates simply stood by and watched the events unfold. Naruko then charged the remaining two and struck the bandaged one with the sphere and shouted, "Demon Style: Bijudama!" The black sphere exploded on contact and obliterated the remaining two sound genin along with a good part of the forest.

"Fight me dobe. With this power no one can defeat me." Sasuke shouted.

"Is that so. That statement may be true for regular shinobi but not for me." Naruko said as she appeared right behind him and knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck.

Naruko then tossed the boy over her shoulder and motioned for Sakura to follow her. They quickly made it to the tower where Teams 11 and 12 were already waiting for them. They quickly greeted eachother and then Naruko handed them each a scroll so that they could all proceed to the next part of the exam. All three teams opened their sets of scrolls and three cloud of smoke came out of them. The three clouds dissipated to reveal Kakashi, Choza and Tsume.

"Congratulations your teams were only beaten by a Suna team. Now the nine of you have four days to rest while the other teams arrive." Kakashi said as he started to lead the way into the tower.

Naruko then dispelled her summons before they all headed inside of the tower. Once inside the tower, they spotted the team from Suna in the common room. Tension was high in the room as Gaara radiated bloodlust. The Namikaze family was unaffected by this since they were immortal but the rest of their teams shivered in fear at the amount of bloodlust in the air. After they had found their team's rooms they took Sasuke to the top floor where the Hokage was. Naruko then proceeded to explain the situation to the Hokage and how Orochimaru was planning an invasion alongside Suna. They ended up sealing Sasuke's curse mark while the boy was still unconscious. After the sealing they headed to their rooms to get some rest while they waited for the other teams to arrive.


	5. Preliminaries and Goodbyes

It had been four days since the second exam of the Chunin exams started. The test had just finished and all of the remaining teams were gathered in an arena like room. Out of all the teams, only eight ended up going into the next round. Kabuto had quit the exam, claiming they were out of chakra. The remaining teams were the Suna team, Teams 7 through 12 from Konoha and one other Konoha team.

Sarutobi then proceed to congratulate the genin in making it this far. He then proceeded to tell them about the true purpose of these exams. Naruko ignored most of the speech in order to check out her possible opponents. Hayate Gekko then jumped down and informed all of the genin to leave the floor and head up to the balcony. Over on the far wall an electric bill board flipped through names and selected. At this point Naruko put in her headphones and tuned out the exams until it was her turn. She smiled at her matchup because she could finally beat some sense into the howler monkey with out consequences.

"Will Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou please come down to the arena." The Proctor shouted.

Sakura ran down the stairs and got into position as fast as she could. Naruko on the other hand took her time and slowly walked down the stairs while unsealing the Executioner's Blade and strapping it to her back. When she finally reached the arena, Naruto stood in front of Sakura with an impassive look on her face.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked and received a nod from both of them, "Begin!"

Both of them jumped back from eachother while Naruko pulled out her smart phone and started to play music from it before putting it back into her pocket. The song that was playing was called Highway to Hell by ACDC. As the music played, Naruko started to circle Sakura like a predator would do to its prey. After a few seconds of circling Sakura, Naruko unstrapped her sword and charged at the pink haired girl who just barely avoided Naruko's swipes. Sakura knew that if she did not fight back then she would be done for as Naruko was not willing to show her any mercy. Deciding to fight back, Sakura took out several shuriken and threw them towards Naruko who just batted them away with her sword.

"Give up Haruno. You have no chance of winning and I do not wish to dirty my blade with your blood." Naruko said.

"I can not give up or Sasuke-kun will never fall for me you bitch." Sakura shouted back.

Naruko sighing sealed away the Executioner's Blade and pulled out her lightsabre and the Raijin no Ken.

"Well at least you can't say that I did not give you a chance to surrender." Said Naruko as both weapons burst to life.

In an instant Naruko was in front of Sakura and impaled both of her swords through the pink haired girl's elbows. For added measure she twisted the blades before roughly yanking them out, causing more damage. Naruko had a sick smile of satisfaction as the pink haired girl screamed in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

Kneeling down beside the barely conscious girl whispered, "Consider this payback for all the times you beat on me during the academy and until the Wave Mission."

This was only answered by a pain filled groan as Sakura finally passed out from the pain.

"Winner by knockout, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou. Can I get some medics to the field please?" Hayate shouted as Naruko left the field.

Naruko slowly walked up the stairs with all eyes on her. Her siblings knew that she despised the girl but that was harsh even by their standards. Not only had Naruko injured Sakura but possibly put her in a position where she would need someone to help her for the rest of her life because she might not be able to use her arms anymore.

"I think you may have gone a bit over board sis." Menma said as Naruko leaned against the rail beside him.

"Yes I know but she is not fit to be a shinobi. She is too caught up in being a fangirl that she is blind to the truth of being a shinobi. I have been on the same team as her for about a year now and she had yet to do anything other than fawn over the Uchiha. The only time she trains is when Kakashi-sensei forces her to and even then she does just the bare minimum. It may seem cruel now but right now it is best that she is not a shinobi. If it was not for the rest of our team, then she would have been killed during the wave mission and multiple times during all of our other missions that took us out of the village. I just hope for her sake that she either resigns from the shinobi forces or she gets serious about being a shinobi." Naruko explained while all the people in the arena including the Hokage listened to her.

What many did not know about Naruko was that even though she hated her team with a passion, she was loyal to them until the end because they were her comrades and teammates. Do to having no one during her earlier stages in life, Naruko started considering everyone in her life important to her even if she despised them. Once everything had calmed down after Naruko's match, the matches continued.

After all of the matches were finishing, the winners were gathered in the arena where they were tasked to pick a number.

The numbers picked were: Kankuro got 1, Selene got 2, Naruko got 3, Sasuke got 4, Gaara got 5, Menma got 6, Neji got 7, Haku got 8, Mario got 9, Natsumi got 10, Temari got 11 and Shikamaru got 12. Hayate wrote down the matches and proceeded to announce them to the genin.

"The matchups are as follows: Kankuro of the Desert vs. Selene Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert vs. Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Neji Hyuga vs. Haku Yuki, Mario Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and finally Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Desert. You will have one month to prepare for the final exam. You will be required to meet at the arena in Konoha one month from now at 9am for the exam. You are now dismissed." Hayate shouted before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruko turning to her siblings said, "So what do you want to do now. We should probably train by ourselves so that we can have our own surprises for the finals but we are already at a whole different level than anyone here so we don't really need to worry about that."

"How about we go home and relax for a bit before supper. We have been on edge these last few days with that Gaara kid around. We should also plan ahead for the council meeting that is bound to come after what you did to the banshee, sis." Selene said.

"True enough. Let's go home. I'm sure mom and dad would like to know how everything went." Menma added.

As the five Uzumaki-Namikazes went home, they talked about plans for the upcoming invasion. They decided that they would take down Orochimaru first and then take down the Shukaku who Naruko would force to obey her as goddess of Demons. While walking through the village, Naruko noticed that a lot of people were looking at her in fear and some even in disgust. She guessed that news had gotten out about what she had done to Sakura but she didn't really care since they would be foolish to try and attack her or her family. When they finally arrived at the Namikaze compound all five went inside the house and were greeted by their parents and little sister.

Once inside, the whole family sat down in the living room and started to talk about how their exams went. They explained what the second exam was like for each of them. Naruko explained about her encounter with Orochimaru and the sound genin. She then proceeded to tell them about her match against Sakura which received a slight frown form her parents at what she had done and the consequences it would probably have. They then decided that they would not worry about it for now since they figured that they should worry about training instead. After a lot of discussions, they decided that they would train in using the Rinnegan and its abilities since it was extremely powerful and it would allow them to better control some of their other abilities along with using some of the extra elements.

Over the next two days, the Namikaze family spent training in the Rinnegan abilities. They had the basics down for all except the outer path. Naruko on the other hand took to it like a fish to water and managed to master all seven paths and was now learning the Ying-Yang Release: Creation of All Things jutsu which would allow her to make anything she wanted including living creatures. It had also been a week since Athena and Aphrodite came to visit which meant that they would be coming any day now. Naruko had headed home early because she was planning some things but had invited her family over for tea later on.

Two hours later, the Namikaze family was sitting in the living room of Naruko's mansion. They were enjoying tea while talking about what to work on next when the room was filled with a bright golden light. When the light died down, Aphrodite and Athena were standing in the room. Naruko and her family quickly greeted them before offering them a seat and a cup of tea which they gladly accepted. Athena and Aphrodite explained about their world and how the gods were not allowed to see their children unless it happened by chance while the demigods were hunted by monsters and even other gods. They also explained how things were going in their world and how three beings called the fates ultimately controlled everything. After Athena and Aphrodite had explained about their world, the Namikaze family had explained about the Elemental Nations and chakra. Naruko also went on to explain how jutsus worked and how they were able to bend the elements using chakra.

Just as they were continuing with their conversation, there was a knock on the door. Naruko had gone to answer the door and found an Anbu waiting at the door. She instantly knew that the council wanted to see her.

"What can I do for you Anbu-san?" Naruko asked politely.

"I have been sent to inform you that the council would like to see you and the rest of your family immediately. Please do not keep them waiting too long." The Anbu said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruko then closed the door and headed back inside. Walking back into the living room, Naruko had a slight frown on her face that did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Kushina asked.

"Its just the council again. They want all of us to head to the council chambers immediately. Looks like we may have to cut this little family reunion short." Naruko said.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Athena and I will gladly come along. I am quite interested to see what a council is like here." Aphrodite said with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Everyone knows the drill. We will be in the council chambers in a flash." Minato said as everyone held hands and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

In the Council Chambers…

The members of the shinobi council were arguing with the civilian council. Ever since Team 7 had returned from the wave country, the council had become more and more divided. In almost every meeting, the civilian council was trying to make Naruko give power to the Uchiha but were shot down every time. They were all silenced when the Hokage entered the room with an annoyed look on his face and a yellow flash filled the room. Standing in the center of the room was the Namikaze family along with two women that the council did not recognize.

"What can we help you with today?" Naruko said as she looked directly at the civilian council.

"We have summoned you and your family to discuss a fitting punishment for the injuries that you caused to Councillor Haruno's daughter, Sakura Haruno." One member of the civilian council sneered.

"So you are going to punish me for something that I was given permission to do. The rules of the preliminaries stated that a winner is determined when on party is either dead, knocked unconscious or surrenders. I gave her a chance to surrender but she chose to end the fight quickly. She is lucky that she was fighting me. Many other shinobi that were in the second exam would not have hesitated to kill her where she stood." Naruko replied calmly.

"Naruko-san is correct. The rules of the exam clearly stated that she was allowed to fight and injure her opponent until the match was ended. She did not go above the rules and I agree with the fact that many other shinobi would not have hesitated to kill Councillor Haruno's daughter during a fight." Shikaku said and the entire Shinobi council along with the Hokage and his advisors agreed.

"Well we have already gotten the paper work for your punishment and it has been signed by the Fire Daimyo." Mebuki said.

"Oh and what punishment would that be." Naruko asked sarcastically.

"By the approval of the Daimyo you and your entire family have been banished from Konoha and the Land of Fire for a time period of three years. You are also to leave any scrolls behind in your homes which will be given to Uchiha-sama. Any jutsu will be given to both the village and Uchiha-sama to use as they please." Mebuki said with a cocky smirk on her face.

Naruko turning to her family asked, "Well what do you guys want to do? Its not like they can actually take anything from us by force so what should we do?"

"You could pack up your belongings and come live in our world. After all you are a primordial goddess, two demigods and five legacies. This would be more than enough to get you into the demigod camps and you could probably train the demigods as well." Athena said.

"Then there is also the fact that we can travel between worlds using our eyes." Selene added.

"We then I guess we are going to Earth. It will be a perfect opportunity for me to learn about new technologies as well. Alright everyone, seal up your belongings along with any and all scrolls and then meet me at the mansion before we head to Earth." Naruko said.

"Hold on. You were just ordered to leave all of your scrolls behind and that is exactly what you will do!" Mebuki screeched.

"Well I'm say fuck you, Haruno. You may have the approval of the Daimyo but I have Divine Authority which overrules anything that you can throw against us. You are not in charge of me and never will be again. Of course you are welcome to try and take our scrolls by force but if you do that then we will retaliate with full power." Naruko said with a sadistic smile that promised a lot of pain.

This caused an uproar among the civilian council while the shinobi council along with the Hokage and his advisors were laughing their asses off. Not only had the civilian council failed once again but they were told off by a child and outsmarted by her as well.

"Esteemed Shinobi council, honorable advisors and Lord Hokage. It has been a pleasure and I'm sure some of us will see eachother again." Naruko said as she placed her headband on the table and started to walk out of the council chamber with her family in tow.

"Get back here brat. We are not done talking to you." One of the civilians shouted.

"Well I'm done talking to you and seeing that I am no longer part of this village, you have no authority over me at all." Naruko said as she flipped off the civilian council before the Namikaze family all handed over their headbands and left the room.

The Namikaze family then proceeded to go and pack all of their belongings into sealing scrolls while Naruko sent a message about what they were doing and where they would be to Chaos and her other siblings. She promptly received a message back saying that they would call her if they needed her for a meeting or anything else. Once the Namikaze family had finished their packing, they headed to Naruko's mansion where Naruko was waiting for them. Just as they arrived, they saw a massive sealing array spread across the Mansion before it was enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the mansion was a large storage scroll that Naruko strapped to her back.

Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, Naruko explained that she had used a massive storage seal on the mansion so that they would have a place to live in. Just as Naruko had finished their explanation, they were surrounded by many of Naruko's classmates, Team 9 and Haku who had seen the giant cloud of smoke and came to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked.

"Well this is just great timing. Saves me the trouble of finding all of you individually." Naruko replied.

"You look like you are leaving to go somewhere. Are you going on a training trip or something?" Choji asked.

"Actually we have been banished after what I did to the banshee. So we are leaving the village and we are going to find out more about our ancestry. I was actually going to come and find all of you before we left but since you are all here, it saves me some time." Naruko said with a sad smile.

"Are you really going to leave, just like that? After everything, you are just going to go out without a fight." Kiba shouted.

"No of course not. I already cursed the civilian council to fall into poverty and took most of the Uchiha's chakra and his sharingan." Naruko said. Naruko pulled out several smart phones and handed them to her friends. "The smart phones I handed you are linked to your souls so only you can use them and will always return to you and repair themselves. There is an app on them that will give you detailed information on all jutsu and will automatically add any new jutsu. I have also blessed each of you with a different bloodline that is bound to your soul. With these you will also be able to contact any of us, as I have set it up in the contacts. The ten of you along with Kakashi will act as my representatives and if need be, you can call me at any time. You are also immune to any cursed seals, slave seals and loyalty seals which will prevent anyone from manipulating you. At times you may also be called upon by the other members of the Council of Eternal Deities for missions. I also fixed Lee's problem so he can use chakra now like the rest of us." Naruko explained as she looked at her friends.

"So this is your plan to mess with the council. You plan to have us act as your emissaries since you will not be around. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"This is also to make sure that all of you survive the upcoming invasion from the Sand and Sound Villages. This will happen during the final stage of the Chunin exams and I have already informed the Hokage about this. I also removed the Caged Bird Seal from you Neji. I want all of you to train in everything that you will find in your smart phones. You are the future of the Leaf Village and this world. In time I may also call upon all of you since I am now planning on starting up my own hidden village but that will take several years before that plan can be set in motion." Naruko said as she gave a hug to all of her friends.

"Are you sure that we will see you again?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I am. Hinata, you need to believe in yourself more. You were strong even before I gave you my blessing. All you need to do is believe in yourself and you can show your father that you are strong and that your clan can not hold you back anymore. All of you are now free of the restrictions of your clans and you are able to grow stronger than any member of your clans have ever been. You are also above the authority of the council so make sure to rub it in the faces of the civilian council every time they try something." Naruko replied.

"Alright Naruko. It is time for us to go." Athena said.

"Okay." Naruko said before looking at her friends and said, "Take care everyone and make sure to show the Elemental Nations your power as champions of the Chakra Goddess."

Naruko then turned back to her family and gave them a nod. They all held each other's hands and disappeared in a golden flash of light. This left Teams 8, 9 and 10 along with Haku standing in front of the area where Naruko's mansion once stood. They were all sad that Naruko and her family had left, especially since they had just started to get to know Naruko.

"Naruko would not want us to be sad right now. She would want us to train and prepare for the invasion and so that we can show the world our power. We need to be ready for he finals and we need to show that we will not back down. As of today we represent Naruko as her friends and champions. Today is the day that our lives as Shinobi truly flourish and we shall be the ones who will guide the Leaf Village into a new era of prosperity." Ino said as she steadily increased the volume of her voice and shouted the last part.

Everyone agreed to this with a nod before they headed off to the training grounds to start preparing for the Chunin Exam Finals. They knew that they would need to work hard but they had new inspiration for training. Even Shikamaru who was usually the laziest person in the class was eager to train these new abilities.


	6. Arrival at Camp Half-Blood

The Namikaze family arrived in the middle of a forest. Standing with them were Athena and Aphrodite who had small smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Earth everyone." Athena said.

"We have arrived just outside of Camp Half-Blood. You will be able to stay here with out having to worry about being attacked or you can leave and explore the world as you please. If you choose to leave, you will have to watch out for monsters. We have to return to Olympus for now but we will stay in touch and we will claim you during supper tonight." Aphrodite said with a dazzling smile.

The two goddesses then disappeared in flashes of gold. This left the Namikaze family standing alone in the woods. Expanding their senses, they found many energy signatures nearby and headed towards the location. When they finally came out of the woods, they were standing on the top of a hill with a large pine tree standing right beside them. From the top of the hill they were overlooking a large camp. They could see a light blue four story house and twelve cabins in a horseshoe shape.

"So this is Camp Half-Blood. Looks like a nice place but it also seems a bit outdated in some areas." Selene commented.

"I agree but who are we to judge. After all, we just came to this world." Kushina said.

"Well then let's get going. We have family to meet." Naruko said as she started to walk down the hill towards the camp.

The rest of the family quickly followed Naruko and caught up with her. As they approached the large house, they noted that it had a wrap around porch. Sitting on the front porch was a man with bloodshot eyes, a red nose and curly black hair. He also wore sweat pants and an orange and black tiger pattern shirt. Sitting at the table with him was a man in a wheel chair. This man had curly brown hair and beard. He wore a tweed jacket and had his legs covered by a blanket.

"Eight new ones. Where are we going to fit all of them?" The black haired man groaned.

"I'm sure we can fit them into the Hermes cabin for now Mr. D. I believe introductions are in order before we deal with the housing issue." The brown haired man said.

As the Namikaze family stepped onto the porch, the brown haired man rolled up to them and held out his hand.

"I am Chiron, the Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood. Sitting over there is Mr. D, the camp director. Now can you tell me what you know of the gods." Chiron said as they all shook hands with him and introduced themselves.

Naruko was the first to answer and said, "Well every world in this dimension has its own gods. Earth for example is the home of the Greek/Roman Pantheon. This is made up of many gods but the twelve most notable are known as the Olympians. These twelve gods control the major domains of Earth. You are Chiron, the Legendary Trainer of Heroes, while Mr. D is actually Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine and Madness and youngest member of the Olympian council. The Olympians are the successors of the Titans in ruling over the world. This happened after the Titan war in which the six children of Kronos rebelled against their father and chopped him to pieces before tossing his remains into the pits of Tartarus."

"Its about time that a demigod with a brain arrives here. It gets so old having to constantly try to convince them of the truth of the world. Now I must say it even though I don't like to. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Dionysus said with a bored tone.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can get the eight of you into the Hermes cabin. That is where all unclaimed demigods stay. As you probably know, Hermes is the patron god of travelers so his cabin is open to anyone that is unclaimed or just visiting." Chiron explained.

"Actually Chiron, we brought our own home with us. All we need is a large clearing." Naruko replied.

"I'm rather curious. How is it that you have your home with you? I would actually like to see how it is possible to have a home with you." Mr. D said.

"If you can lead us to a large enough clearing, I can show you." Naruko said.

"Alright follow me." Chiron said as his body started to rise out of the wheelchair.

As Chiron rose out of the chair, where his hips should have been white fur started to show. Slowly one leg with a hoof followed by another appeared out of the wheel chair. Eventually his whole body had risen out of the wheelchair and it was revealed that he had the lower body of a white stallion. Chiron then walked off the porch and was followed by Mr. D and the Namikaze family. After a short amount of walking, they arrived in a large clearing that Naruko knew was big enough for her mansion. She then removed the large scroll from her back and placed it on the ground. Once she unrolled it, it revealed a large and very intricate sealing array.

"Alright, everyone step back." Naruko said as she placed here hands on the indicated spots of the sealing array before applying a large amount of chakra to the scroll.

The area was then covered by a large cloud of white smoke that could be seen throughout camp. When the smoke disappeared, a large three story mansion appeared. The entrance was made out of white marble with large columns. This building looked big enough to house all of the campers plus then some. Naruko, who was standing on the roof looked down at Chiron and Mr. D whose jaws were buried in the ground at what they had just seen. Using her Earth Release, Naruko created a path made out of basalt that lead back to the Big House.

"Alright everyone. You can go and put your scrolls into the entrance room for now. You can unpack later but right now I think that it is time for a tour of camp." Naruko said as her family went and placed their scrolls inside of the mansion before coming back out.

"Would you mind explaining how you managed to get a mansion out of that scroll." Chiron asked.

"Do you know anything about the Elemental Nations?" Naruko asked back which caused the eyes of Mr. D and Chiron to widen.

"You're from the Elemental Nations. Are you by any chance Shinobi?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes we are. As a matter of fact, we are some of the best to ever live." Menma said.

"Well that explains it. Let's head back to the Big House and I will organize for one of the campers to give you a tour of camp. We will formally introduce you during supper. Until you are claimed you will be sitting at the table of the Hermes cabin." Chiron said.

"Kushina and I would also like to become camp instructors since we are a bit too old for doing the regular camp activities." Minato said.

"That can be arranged and it will take some of the stress away from me." Chiron relpied.

Just as they arrived at the Big House, a girl with shining, silky black hair walked by until Chiron called her over. Her eyes were bright blue and she wore little make up but still had an aura of beauty radiating from her. Like Naruko she had a very well developed body though not to the same extent as Naruko.

"Alright everyone this is Silena. She will give you a tour of the Camp." Chiron said as he motioned to Silena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Silena said as she introduced herself.

The Namikaze family then proceeded to introduce themselves before Silena led them away from the Big House. Silena showed them the dining pavilion, volleyball courts, strawberry fields, climbing wall, arena, amphitheatre, canoeing lake, forge, archery and javelin ranges and the Pegasus stables. Eventually they reached the Cabins. There was a grand total of twelve cabins based of each of the Olympian Gods.

At the head of the Horse shoe pattern where the cabins of Zeus and Hera. Zeus' cabin was very extravagant, being made of marble and gold. Hera's cabin was more modest with slimmer columns and less gold. Next to the Zeus cabin was the Poseidon Cabin which was made out of green sea stone. Next to that was the Ares cabin which was blood red with barbed wire on the roof. After that came the Apollo cabin which seemed to be made out of solid gold. The next cabin was the Dionysus cabin which was a greenish color with a vine design on it. Next was the Hephaestus cabin which looked a lot like a factory and even had a smoke stack. The last cabin on the male half was brown in color and looked like the typical summer camp cabin. It looked like it was very run down and old with the paint chipping off. Beside Hera's cabin was the cabin of Demeter cabin which looked similar to a greenhouse and had a roof made out of grass. After Demeter's cabin came the cabin of Athena which looked a lot like a library. Next was a pure silver cabin which belonged to Artemis. The last cabin was bright pink in color and belonged to Aphrodite. In the center of the horseshoe was a large hearth.

Silena had explained how each of the twelve Olympian gods and how the Hera, Artemis, Zeus and Poseidon cabins were honorary. She then explained how the Big Three [Zeus, Poseidon and Hades] had made a pact after World War 2 to have no more Demigod children. Afterwards she explained how Zeus had broken the pact and had a daughter who was later turned into the pine tree that is on top of the hill and provides a barrier that surrounds camp. After the tour was over, Silena led them to the Hermes cabin. When she knocked on the door, it was answered by a young man around the age of nineteen. He had sandy blond hair and mischievous eyes. His clothing consisted of an orange muscle shirt and shorts along with sandals. Going from underneath his right eye to his jaw was a white scar.

"Alright everyone. This is Luke, the councillor of Cabin Eleven." Silena said with a small blush on her face.

"Regular or Undetermined?" Someone asked out of the cabin.

"Undetermined." Silena replied and was answered by a number of groans.

"You got nothing to worry about. We will only be joining you for activities and meals." Naruko said.

"Where will you be staying then?" Luke asked.

"We brought along our own place to stay." Naruko said as she pointed towards the mansion that towered above the trees.

Many members of the Hermes cabin let their jaws drop at the sight while some gained a mischievous glint in their eyes. Some muttered about it being unfair that they had to stay in the Hermes cabin while these newcomers got to live in a mansion. Naruko caught the look of jealousy in the eyes of many as she revealed that they would be living in a mansion. Naruko then felt her phone go off and checked it to see that she had gotten a message from Chaos asking her if Naruko wanted to be claimed by her and the rest of the Council of Eternal Deities and Arceus to which Naruko replied with a simple yes.

"Well, I believe that this has been a pleasant meeting but I believe that you should get settled in before supper tonight. Supper is at 7:30pm, just listen for the conch horn and then you can meet us at our table." Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright. How about we all go to our home and you all unpack while I go out and do some training. Naruko said.

"Sure." They all replied.

"Silena, we will see you later. Thanks for the tour and thank you for your hospitality Luke." Naruko said as she left towards the mansion with her family.

When they arrived at the mansion, they all found their rooms and discovered that they had their own private bathrooms and that every room in the mansion was fitted with special expansion seals so that the inside was a lot larger than the outside. The mansion had a large library filled with countless books and scrolls, a large kitchen/dining room, a forge with all known metals of the shinobi world being supplied through replication seals, an armory, a laboratory, a training ground, a green house, a hot spring and a large living room. Then there were also the countless bedrooms that the mansion had. The Namikazes were impressed at the contents of the mansion as they had only been in the living room up until that point.

While the rest of her family had chosen their rooms and started unpacking their belongings, Naruko had gone to her room to get changed into some light training gear. Instead of wearing her usual attire, Naruko now wore a dark purple sports bra, black yoga pants and black sneakers. She had also tied her hair into a ponytail to keep her hair out of the way while training and she had an armband on her right arm that held her smartphone. On her right wrist was Kurama while drawn on her left arm were multiple storage seals which contained a spare trench coat and her weapons along with her master scroll and a master summoning contract which she was planning on signing. She then unsealed the Executioner's Blade and strapped it to her back before leaving the room. Naruko left the mansion while her family was still unpacking and headed to the arena to begin training.

On the way to the arena, many eyes fell on Naruko. Many members of the Ares and Hephaestus cabins were eying her sword while many of other male campers had blushed on their faces. A lot of the female campers, especially members of the Aphrodite cabin had looks of jealousy due to Naruko's natural beauty and the amazing condition of her body. Naruko had to smile at the different reactions she received. When she finally arrived at the arena, she found another person training in the arena with a spear.

This girl was very muscular and well built. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Naruko could tell by her aura that she was a daughter of the god of war. This girl wore green camo pants and a red Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Her brown hair was tied back by a red bandana and she seemed to be very focused on her training.

Entering the arena, Naruko did some basic stretches before unstrapping the Executioners Blade and going through the basic stances and movements with it. Naruko gradually sped up her movements as she repeatedly went through her katas until she was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She stopped her training and placed her sword on her back before turning around to see the brown haired girl with the spear standing before her.

"Can I help you with something?' Naruko asked.

"Yes. I would like to know where you learned to wield a sword like that. This sword is unlike everything that I have ever seen. By the way the name's Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou. As to answer your question. I learned how to wield this blade from the scrolls that I received with this sword so that I could learn the proper sword style for this blade." Naruko replied.

"I don't think I have seen you around before." Clarisse said.

"Well my family and I just arrived earlier today. I decided to get some training in before Chiron formally introduces us to the rest of the camp." Naruko said with a small grin.

"Normally I would have to initiate you but since we are both here for training, I will settle for a spar instead." Clarisse said as she drew her spear.

"Alright, that sounds good. The restrictions are no killing or crippling blows." Naruko said as she pulled her sword of her back.

Soon the clashing of metal could be heard and many campers made their way to the arena to find out what it was. When they arrived, they saw the spar between Naruko and Clarisse. What surprised many was the fact that Clarisse was slowly losing ground against Naruko. The tip of the spear clashed against the large sword multiple times and with one powerful swing, Naruko had disarmed Clarisse and placed the blade at her neck.

"Dead." Was the only word Naruko said as many looked at her in aw. Not only had she defeated one of their strongest fighters but she had done it with extreme ease. "You are very skilled at using that spear Clarisse but you need to work on your speed and power. Once you have improved in those areas; you will find that it is easier to take down your opponents." Naruko explained as she put her sword back on her back.

Naruko then walked over to Clarisse's spear and picked it up. Twirling it in her hands like an expert, she then handed it back to Clarisse who took it back with a grateful smile. Pulling out her phone, Naruko checked the time before putting it back into the arm strap that she wore. Frowning at the time Naruko turned to the people staring at her.

"Well it has been fun and I will see you all later but for now I will be on my way." Naruko said as she left the arena and headed towards the mansion.

When Naruko arrived at the mansion, her family was in the living room chatting amongst themselves until Naruko entered the room. She received a raised eyebrow from Kushina due to her choice of clothing but was not to worried about it. Naruko then sealed away her sword and headed upstairs to her room. She looked the door behind her and started to undress before going into her bathroom to take a shower. After taking a quick shower, Naruko got dressed in her regular attire. After getting dressed, Naruko headed out of her room and went downstairs into the living room where her family was just getting ready to go for supper.

Once everyone was ready, they started to walk towards the dining pavilion. When they arrived at the pavilion, Chiron motioned for them to stand by him while everyone settled down. The Namikaze family stood proudly beside Chiron until everyone had found their seats. Chiron then stomped his hoof onto the marble floor which got everyone's attention.

"Heroes settle down. I would like to introduce six new campers and two new instructors to you. They arrived earlier today and some of you may have already met them. Our two new instructors are Minato Namikaze who will be taking over physical training and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who will be taking over as instructor for sword lessons. Now their six children will be joining all of you in camp activities. They are Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Selene Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mario Uzumaki-Namikaze, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou." Chiron said and just as he finished holographic symbols appeared over their heads.

Minato had a grey holographic owl over his head while Kushina had a pink holographic dove over her head. Natsumi, Menma, Selene, Mario and Naomi had both the owl and dove appear over their heads though they were smaller than their parents. Naruko on the other hand had thirteen symbols appear above her head. She had the dove and owl above her head along with a galaxy [Chaos], a purple full moon [Tsukuyomi], a cobalt blue storm [Susanoo], a black sun [Amaterasu], a black tanto [Shinigami], the kanji for life [Kami], the kanji for death [Yami], a gold yin-yang symbol [Izanagi], a silver yin-yang symbol [Izanami], a red nine-tailed fox [Kurama], and a royal purple pokeball [Arceus].

"All hail Minato Namikaze, son of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter of Aphrodite goddess of beauty, love, lust and sexuality, Menma, Natsumi, Selene, Mario and Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, grandchildren of Athena and Aphrodite. All hail Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yuzhou, daughter of Chaos the primordial goddess of space, creation and the Universe, granddaughter of Athena and Aphrodite, champion of Arceus the creator and ruler of the Pokemon world, younger sister of Kurama the King of Demons, Susanoo the Primordial Goddess of Storms, Tsukuyomi the Primordial Goddess of the Moon and Illusions, Amaterasu the Primordial Goddess of the Sun and Heaven, Shinigami the Primordial God of Death, Kami the Primordial Goddess of Life, Yami the Primordial Goddess of Darkness and the Afterlife, Izanagi the Primordial God of Balance and Life, and Izanami Primordial Goddess of Balance and Death." Chiron announced as many of the campers looked at Naruko in awe and fear.

"Well that was unexpected but you can sit down the tables of the Athena and Aphrodite cabin for today. As of tomorrow Minato and Kushina will be sitting with us while the rest of you can switch between the Athena and Aphrodite table." Mr. D said before the Namikaze family sat down at the tables.

Minato, Menma, Selene, Natsumi and Mario sat at the Athena table. Kushina, Naomi and Naruko sat at the Aphrodite table even though Naruko and Naomi did it only to give their mother company because the smell of perfume was too strong for anyone to put up with. They decided that they would eat at the Athena table from that day forward since they could breathe more easily over there and they would have something to talk about. Around them there were multiple conversations about Naruko's claiming. Soon the food started to come out. There were strawberries, grapes, fresh baked bread, smoked brisket. In front of everyone was an empty goblet.

"Just tell it what you want." Silena said to the Namikaze family.

"Green tea." Naruko said and her goblet instantly started to fill up with the steaming green liquid.

Once everyone had their food they started to drop some of their food into the hearth. The freshest grapes and strawberries, the juiciest piece of brisket, the freshest piece of bread.

Soon it was the turn of the Aphrodite cabin and Silena said to the three Namikazes, "Burnt offerings to the gods. They like the smell and it shows our appreciation."

"Aphrodite." Silena said as she dropped a piece of brisket into the fire but the smell was that of roses instead of burnt food.

Naruko then dropped a bushel of grapes into the fire as she muttered the names of her family. For a few seconds the flames flickered between blue, black, white, purple, red and gold which did not go unnoticed by the other campers. Soon enough everyone was eating and talking amongst eachother. During this time, Naruko analyzed the children of all the gods and noted how they seemed to all have similar features which they must have inherited from their godly parents. The only exception to this was the Aphrodite table where everyone seemed to look a little bit different.

After supper everyone headed to the amphitheater where they had a magic bonfire that reacted to the mood of the crowd. They sang multiple camp songs before they finally started to head to the cabins for the night. The Namikaze family also left to go to their mansion for the night. On the way Naruko told them that all of the rooms were equipped with silencing and privacy seals. Once at their mansion they all headed to their rooms for the night. Soon they were all fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Naruko woke up with a start. She sensed monster activity outside the border of the camp and it seemed to be a fairly strong one so she decided to go get rid of it before it caused any trouble. She made sure to put on a pair of sneakers before she grabbed her sword and headed out the door. Naruko carefully snuck out the door and ran towards the energy signature of the monster. After a few seconds she arrived at the top of the hill where she stood earlier that day and she saw an unconscious satyr leaned up against the tree. She made sure to check his pulse before looking down the hill where she saw the minotaur strangling a woman with brown hair and a boy with black hair. Chiron then appeared beside her along with another girl who had blond hair and grey eyes. Suddenly the woman disappeared in a flash of gold and Naruko took that as a chance to activate her Susanoo as a shield and charged at the minotaur. In a quick movement Naruko had her blade in her hand and swung it down on the head of the minotaur effectively cutting it in half.

The minotaur turned into gold dust but left behind the horns as a spoil of war. Naruko picked up the horns and sealed them into her wrist before checking on the black haired boy who had fallen unconscious. Seeing that he was unconscious, Naruko picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes while she held her sword over the other shoulder. Once she was back inside the barrier, Naruko deactivated her Susanoo and looked at Chiron with a smile.

"Well that was fun but I think we should get these two into the big house and get then some medical attention." Naruko said as she gave Chiron a small smile.

"I agree and then the two of you need to go back to bed before the harpies show up." Chiron said.

While Chiron carried the Satyr on his back, Naruko carried the boy over her shoulder. They soon arrived at the medical wing where Naruko dropped the boy onto a free bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruko said as she disappeared in a black flash.

An instant later, Naruko stood in her room. She took off her shoes and changed into some dry pajamas before going to bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
